A Twist Of Fate
by chimamire
Summary: SasuSaku On the brim of death, he was revived, but banished was his most precious possession. Bit by bit the scattered fragments piece together...to form her broken smile. Yet it was all because of a simple Twist of Fate.
1. Chapter 1: His Death and Her Life

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 1: His Death and Her Life**

The cruel icy wind blew across the misty battlefield. Withered leaves danced and twirled with the wind. In the mist, there were two shadowy figures. One laid still on the ground and the other, taller one towered above him. That was the wistful scene that the seventeen year old, medic nin, Sakura Haruno discovered as she rushed towards the sound of a painful scream.

That voice was familiar to her.

_Sasuke-kun…No, it can't be him…It just **can't** be!_

As much as the green-eyed chuunin denied it, there was a great possibility that the scream that she had just heard came from her beloved Sasuke-kun. It had been five long years since that sullen day he left Konoha…

The young medic ran across the mist, her heart pounding through her ears as she reached closer and closer to the two figures. She advanced quickly, striving to keep her presence conceived. There was a light rustle as a strong wind brushed past her. The figure standing turned his head. Out of instinct, the medic nin concealed herself, but kept her eager emerald eyes on the two. As if forced, the dense mist subsided and there, Sakura witnessed the scene in her nightmares. On the ground, Sasuke lay motionlessly, and beside him, in his red and black cape stood the man who eliminated the Uchiha clan. The man who was once Sasuke's dearly respected brother, Itachi.

The young medic nin's heart seized, her legs gave away, and with a dull "thud," she fell to her knees.

_No! It can't be! Sasuke-kun's not dead! NOOOOO!_

The heartbroken nin did not care about anything anymore as she exposed herself to her enemy. The only thing in her mind was Sasuke. Her sad eyes watered, drowning in misery. Sakura looked into her precious Sasuke-kun's lifeless eyes and felt hatred ignite within her. Then, she met the icy-cold glare of the killer's. She watched as his dark eyes changed into red, and slowly became hypnotized by its dancing black wheel. It was the Mangekyou Sharingan…

"Sasuke-kun!"

Her voice was clear through Sasuke's ears. He wanted to call her name and reach for her, but his body did not respond. Bit by bit, his surroundings whirled and blackened. All he could see was the sadness on Sakura's face, and all he could hear was her call.

"Sa-Sakura…" a hiss escaped out of his lips as his mind was engulfed by darkness. The young Uchiha reached towards the image of Sakura in his mind, but their distance only seemed to increase. She faded away slowly and painfully. The only thing left was the unsteady beating of his heart. Sasuke was a lone, broken soul and he knew that all was lost. The determined avenger's mission to revive his clan had failed. **He** had failed. A million different feelings escaped from his heart, and at his last moment, he finally admitted to himself that he truly did love her…

Well that's the end to the first chapter! Please review.

Next chapter is going to be **Chapter 2: A Twist of His Miserable Fate**


	2. Chapter 2: A Twist of His Miserable Fate

Here is Chapter two! Thanks to the people who reviewed. I apologize for the shortness of the first chapter, but I hope that this one will fulfill your craving! Anyways, please review and I'm open for suggestions for future chapters. So ya! Here it is!

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 2: A Twist of His Miserable Fate**

A wicked smile curled upon Itachi's lips as he observed his handiwork. His younger brother's limp, lifeless body lay scratched and bloodied. Beside him was the foolish young girl who gave up her own life for the exchange of pathetic Sasuke's.

The Akatsuki member watched with bemused and satisfied eyes at the painful expressions on the pink-haired nin's face. Then, with a swoosh of his cape, he walked into the mist, and left the two broken nins to suffer in their own minds.

Sakura was curled up on the ground beside Sasuke. Her face looked troubled and she was muttering incoherently. On the outside Sakura looked as if she was having a bad dream, but the pain she was enduring was much worse than just a nightmare. The Mangekyou Sharingan had sent her into her own mind to drown in her own memories.

_Where am I? Something is missing…Sasuke-kun! Where is Sasuke-kun! The battle… Itachi…So I must be under the effect of the Mangekyou Sharingan…But where is the torture? Where is the pain? All I see is darkness…_

As if on cue, the pitch blackness in the young medic nin's mind started to twist and turn. Colours blended in, making the scene look like a little kid's art experiment. The chuunin started to feel light headed. She took an unsteady step and pressed a finger to her temple. Sakura closed her eyes to shut out the stinging brightness of the contrasting hues. She felt strange to be walking in a scene created by her mind while her real body laid unconscious back on the cold ground of the battlefield.

_Sa-Sasuke-kun…I must be strong for him. He needs me! How can I be so weak at a time like this? Damn. I must fight it…For Sasuke-kun…_

With new courage, Sakura reopened her eyes. To her surprise, and relief, the blinding shades had disappeared to be replaced by a dark shade of blue. Somewhere in the distance, there was a dark figure. The pink-haired medic's eyes widened. She ran towards him. The closer she got, the clearer she saw. It was **him**. It was her Sasuke-kun. A smile bloomed on Sakura's face. She opened her mouth to call out his name, but no sound came out. She wanted to get closer to him and dive into his arms, but her legs did not respond.

_Sasuke-kun! Please, turn around.I'm right here! SASUKE-KUN! This must be the torture…_

Her wish was granted. But it was not how she wanted it to be. A pair of cold eyes met hers. She watched his lips move. His words flew out and packed a punch to her heart. "You're annoying. Get away from me. I will never love you. So give up already!"

The hurt chuunin felt as if a million needles had punctured her heart. Pain swelled, and her eyes blurred with tears. She closed her eyes and ran towards him, regaining control over her body. Pearl-like tears streamed from her stressed eyes. She moved her legs towards his direction and ran with no end. She expected to touch his soft shirt and gaze into his handsome face, but when she opened her eyes, she saw nothing. Once again, she was alone, enveloped by darkness. A voice echoed through the blackness, muttering hurtful words and insults. The young chuunin recognized the voice. It was Sasuke-kun's… More and more words flew out of nowhere, and filled Sakura's mind, threatening to make her oversized forehead explode. She wrapped her arms protectively around her head and shuddered in pain. Once again, tears flushed out of her eyes. She felt weaker as more and more insults made themselves heard. The nin fell to her knees, under pressure… "SASUKE-KUN!"

Everything went silent. Sakura was scared. She waited a while before looking back up. When she finally summed up the courage, she found herself back at the battle field.

_Is it over? It can't be…The Mangekyou Sharingan is powerful, and can kill someone like me…But, I'm back at the battle field now…_

The eager medic nin looked beside her, and there he was. Sasuke remained still on the ground. She quickly checked for his heart beat. It was faint but he was still alive. A great jolt of relief took over.

_All I need to do now is help him with my medical jutsus…Thank heavens Sasuke-kun is okay…_

A crease took its place on the chuunin's forehead as she took a deep breath and gathered her chakra. She placed a shaky hand above Sasuke's chest and waited for the chakra to flow out. Strangely, the chakra did not come out. Sakura's eyes widened, she started to panic.

_Why is my chakra not flowing out? Sasuke-kun needs my help. I am so useless!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low moan from the young Uchiha beside her. The medic's emerald-green eyes met the pained face of the one she loved. Her heart started to beat faster. She tried her healing jutsu again, but only to obtain the same result as before.

"Sa-Sakura…Help me…" the avenger whispered with his last breath. Looking at Sasuke's terrible state, Sakura felt her heart being torn into pieces. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I'm here." She assured in a falsely calm voice.

"Please. Help m-" The Uchiha's voice broke off. The young medic nin gasped. She pressed her ear against his chest and prayed that there will still be a beat left. Sakura waited as a few nervous seconds passed. There was nothing but dead silence.

_No! Sasuke-kun is d-dead! And it was all **my** fault! NOOO!_

For the umpteenth time, the chuunin's eyes stung with tears. She told herself not to cry, but the sight of the Uchiha's lifeless face made her give in. Her heart began to twist with unforgiving pain. It was getting hard for Sakura to breathe.

A single tear dropped onto her beloved Sasuke's chest. With a wavelike blue ring, he and the surroundings disappeared. The medic nin was shocked. It was another illusion to toy with her feelings…and it did a good job of it. Fury burned inside her. That was all she could take.

_This is **my** mind. I can control it! Mangekyou Sharingan or not. No one messes with my feelings!_

With a great wave of strength, Sakura cleared her mind. She was determined to break free of the genjutsu and get back to her Sasuke-kun. Just like before, the pink-haired medic nin was in complete darkness. Utter silence echoed throughout the endless black space. She had done it, the illusions were gone. Unfortunately, the young nin was still stuck in her mind. She told herself to open her eyes, but her body did not listen. Her heart sank; she felt a tinge of desire to give up…she dropped her head in shame.

"Do not give up, young ninja of Konoha." A calm, elderly voice spoke out. The medic nin looked up in surprise, her emerald eyes full of question. Before her stood a godly figure. He wore a white robe and a cape of blue, a golden thread of light outlined his figure. Sakura opened her mouth to ask, but the old man cut her off, "Do not be afraid, I am the spirit of Life and Death. My task is to take your friend to where he belongs."

At the sound of those words, the pink-haired medic broke into tears. She could no longer deny the fact that the one she loved is gone. The old spirit started to feel sorry for the poor girl. He tried to comfort her, but it only made the green eyes shed more tears.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun died a sa-sad death," the girl hiccoughed, "P-please, give him another chan-ance. You can do tha-at can't you?" She looked into the old man's aged face with her sad green eyes.

"I'm sorry, young lady…but I can't do that-" he was not able to finish due to the nin's worsened sobbing. He gave a hardy laugh, his eyes curving into a thin line, "You didn't let me finish." Sakura looked up, hoping for another chance for the Uchiha.

"I said that I couldn't do that…**for free**. But, I can if you pay a price." The old spirit watched with great satisfaction as the girl's face lightened.

"I would do anything for him. Please, give Sasuke-kun another chance!"

The old man smiled. This young girl would throw away anything for her love. He admired the courage beyond the emerald eyes and decided to go easier on her. "Alright. This Sasuke of yours will receive another chance at life, but you shall die in his place. Can you agree to that?"

Those words pierced the nin's heart. But she knew that she would give up her life for his. A tear swelled in her eye, and with a shaky voice, she spoke her answer. "Y-yes."

At that, the old spirit smiled. She had passed the test. "Young ninja, I admire your bravery and love. You possess a kind heart. And so, I place a gift upon you." He paused to study the medic's face change from sullen to joyous. "Instead of exchanging life for life, you shall live and so shall he. But there is still a price to pay. A different consequence will follow. You have proved to me your courage. His life will be granted!"

A wide smile curled upon the glorious face of the chuunin. She watched curiously as the spirit waved his hand. An instant later, she opened her eyes to find herself back in her body. She sat up and gazed at the young Uchiha. The nin turned her head to face the spirit, and awaited for the consequence of reviving Sasuke.

"Instead of your death, your Sasuke will forget everything about you. He will not know you. However, you will be the same Haruno Sakura to everyone else. You can still watch over Sasuke, but you are forbidden to tell him anything about his lost memories."

The pink-haired chuunin's heart stung. She wondered if she should have chosen to die instead. Sakura turned to face the peaceful Sasuke and smiled a weak smile.

_At least I can still watch over him…_

Observing the girl's reaction, the old spirit decided to let her speak to her love one last time before she becomes a stranger to him. "Quick, in a while Sasuke will wake up. That will be your last moment with him. Use it wisely." And with that, the spirit disappeared.

True to his words, young avenger woke up. "Sasuke-kun!" a thankful Sakura squealed. The Uchiha sat up with a low moan. He opened his eyes to find his pink-haired team mate dive into his arms with a tight embrace. To her surprise, Sasuke did not move away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and returned her love.

After a short moment of comfortable silence, Sakura pushed away from Sasuke and studied him. He had grown quite a bit. No longer was he the thirteen year old genin that she was used to. Sasuke had grown more handsome and his eyes seemed more tender to her. Then, she noticed the scratches and bruises on his tattered body. The medic nin unwrapped her arms and drew two identical handkerchiefs from her pocket. She took one and bandaged it around a terrible wound on the Uchiha's left arm (after healing it with her medical jutsu, that is.) The other one was used to wipe off the blood and sweat from his face.

Time was slowly fading away. The pink-haired medic looked upon the avenger, and then enveloped him with her embrace, once again. She heard the steady beat of his heart and felt at peace.

"Sasuke-kun," he felt her voice vibrate through his body, and listened. "Promise me that you will never forget me." She heard a chuckle from him.

"You are so annoying. How can I forget you?" he asked teasingly.

Feeling a little emotional, Sakura tightened her grip on Sasuke's shirt and around the bloody handkerchief that she still held in her hand. The Uchiha genius sensed that something was wrong with his normally happy team mate, and decided to ask. But before he could say a word, her lips fell upon his. He blushed a slight pink and closed his eyes.

Dense mist formed around the passionate couple. It was time for Sakura to leave. She slipped away silently, leaving the dumbstruck Uchiha still on the ground. The chuunin looked at the stained handkerchief and pushed back a tear as she slowly disappeared into the mist.

A cold wind blew past. Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself alone on the sad battlefield.


	3. Chapter 3: Without Her

YAY! Finally…here is Chapter three. I am currently suffering under the ton of school work so it will take a while between updates. D: Sorry ppl… And please, many of you are reading this fic and not reviewing. It would be so encouraging to even read reviews with one word on it. C'mon, tell me what you guys think! And give suggestions if you want. But anyways…I think I should start the chapter before you people get annoyed…

xXxXx

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 3: Without Her**

Noise.

It was all that the Uchiha avenger heard as he lay semi-conscious on his hospital bead. Frustration filled his head as his prodigy mind deciphered the loud whispers around the room. He grunted…they were talking about him.

Sasuke's brows creased and his eyes flashed open. His dark orbs glinted with anger, attempting to block out the unwelcoming voices.

That was when he recognized the loud, distinguished tone of none other than Konoha's number one knuckle-head, loud-mouth ninja…the Dobe. Naruto Uzumaki.

"I WANNA GO IN THERE! The Teme is back!" a voice rang from outside.

The Uchiha heard footsteps grow louder as a certain annoying blond-headed, ramen-loving chuunin entered his hospital ward. Within seconds, the volume of the room had raised to resemble a rocket blast off.

Sasuke saw the chuunin's mouth open and braced himself for the explosion that usually follows. And on cue, there it came!

"SASUKE-TEME! You backstabbing traitor! Why d'you leave Konoha anyways! You friggen' BAKA! You, y-"

The blonde's voice got overpowered by some loud yells. A few seconds later, a stampede of screaming girls trampled into the room. Poor Naruto became squashed as flat as a rug beneath their excited feet.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"YAY! My love has returned to me!"

"Sasuke-kun! I love you! Marry me!"

_Fan girls! Kuso!_

The Uchiha began frantically turning his head, looking for a good hiding place before the girls got too close. He wasn't known to panic, but the sight of those vicious girls would make anyone faint.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, the girls got to him before he could even get out of his bed. Excitement powered their bodies as they ran. The fan girls were like hungry vultures dashing to their prey, and when they reached him, they began to tear him apart.

"Dammit! Get off me!"

No amount of yelling seemed to take effect. So the Uchiha decided to take action. He began to perform some hand seals of his katon, and right away, the girls subsided like mosquitoes exposed to repellent.

At this nerve-racking moment, cogwheels are rapidly churning in Sasuke's head. It was him against all the girls…and he was at a great disadvantage.

_There are too many of them! Dammit. I can only hit a few of them at a time. And I don't seem to have too much chakra… _

A deep crease appeared on Sasuke's brows. His heart pounded through his ears. Suddenly, a pained moan came from somewhere below his bed and disrupted his train of thoughts.

_Good. Naruto is up…maybe he can help me._

A tiny spark of hope ignited in Sasuke's mind…but vanquished just as fast when Naruto's noggin collided with the frame of his bed in attempt to get up-making a loud "BANG!" Realising that they had the advantage, the fan girls began cautiously advancing toward their dream boyfriend…

To the Uchiha, it felt like death. To the fan girls, it felt like life. At this hopeless moment, Sasuke's saviour arrived. From the door way, a firm feminine voice spoke out.

"This is a hospital ward. Not a dating service! Uchiha needs rest. Leave."

Hearing that commanding tone of Tsunade-sama, the girls parted. Many of them groaned and stared daggers at the blonde woman. Once the area was clear, the Hokage turned her attention back to the nin who betrayed Konoha five years ago. Her eyes were hard, yet understanding.

"Uchiha…I am glad that you finally decided to come back home. I understand your reason for leaving, but you are now considered a missing nin in Konoha. You do know that you will soon have to face your trial for your action."

Sasuke nodded to himself, his eyes focused on his white bed sheets. Tsunade looked at the boy for a while and smiled.

"Cheer up. Your friends will soon be here. You have a lot of catching up to do!"

With that the Hokage gave a childish wave and exited out the door. On the way out, she paused, sighed and shook her head in disbelief…Looks like she spotted the unconscious Naruto on the ground…

The Uchiha avenger frowned. Was his decision five years ago the right one? He raised a hand and studied it. How many times had it been stained with blood? How many times had it been used for his own stubborn ways at the expense of others? Sasuke let out a deep sigh, his chest felt heavy with guilt.

"Yo. Uchiha." A low voice grumbled.

Sasuke turned to face the doorway. There he saw the two Hyuugas, Neji and Hinata. Quickly, he pushed his worries to the back of his head. Neji still looked the same. Same old hair, same old outfit and same old coldness. Hinata, however, had longer hair and seemed less shy.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Sasuke-kun. Uh…good to have you back. Umm…" Hinata began looking around the room. "Are you the only one here? I thought I heard Naruto-kun's voice."

Hearing his name, the blonde snapped back to consciousness.

"Hinata-chan? Where are-OW!"

Not learning from his mistakes, Naruto knocked his head onto Sasuke's bed frame. Again. Hinata gasped and rushed past her cousin to the (once again) unconscious chunnin. Sasuke and Neji exchanged some looks and both shook their heads…Everything is still the same, and Naruto's still a clumsy loud-mouthed idiot.

_Dobe…_--

xXxXx

The intensity of the Uchiha's hospital room arose as more and more of his friends arrived. Everyone was chatting happily, without a single doubt on their minds. There was a strange emptiness in Sasuke's chest, however. He felt as if that something was missing, incomplete. Sasuke turned his attention to his buzzing companions.

"Something is wrong." A voice broke out from behind. The Uchiha turned around to meet the gaze of Naruto's sapphire eyes.

"Hn?"

_Does Naruto sense the feeling I do? _

A grin played on the blonde's face.

"Stop fooling around, teme. You know what I'm talking about…so? Where is she?"

A questioning frown appeared on the Uchiha's features.

"_She?_"

xXxXx

And that's the end of chapter 3. Finally…Sorry it took sooooooo long. But ya. I don't have that much spare time for this anymore. So please, review and tell me whether I should continue or not… All suggestions and ideas are welcomed!

Oh, yeah! If I continue this fic, the next chappie will be

**Chapter 4: Broken Promise**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Promise

Okay! Thanks to everyone who supported in encouraging me to write this fic. I'm very glad that you people like it :D And yes. As promised, here is the next chapter!

BTW, I decided to respond to your reviews.

**Sagitarious Devil:**YAY! Thank you for being my first reviewer! It was so encouraging! sniff

**HarvestMoonRacoon: **Yes, I'm glad you like it :D But you have to wait…I like to make my readers crave for the chapters! mwahahahahahaha ;)

**BestSister: **Thanks for reviewing. And definitely, I will make the rest of the chapters longer.

**Sayomi-sama: **nods Yes. You are right. The story is just about to unfold. And love does hold through…wait and see

**Sagitarious Devil**Yes. I know, it's not like Sasuke to hug, but it's his last moment with Sakura before she becomes a stranger to him…so I thought it would give a satisfied feeling to the readers. :o)

**Sasukefurever: **I'm glad you think so ;)

**HarvestMoonRacoon: **Thank you! I'm glad I was able to inspire you. ) Ahh! I feel so proud.

**Aznkizz: **Oh! You are right, it is sorta like Tsubasa…except Sasuke's memories are not in the form of feathers… :D

**Blacksharingan03: **Yay! Thx! Don't worry…I'll continue for sure!

**Uchiha Girl: **Yes, I will update it more often, now that I'm motivated!

**The Sakura Snowflake: **I have lots of great ideas for the later chapters! You wait and see.

**Els1324:** Yup, I'll continue for sure! D And don't worry, Sakura is going to end up happy…I like happy endings!

**xx.faith: **nods X)

**SasuSaku453:** Don't worry, Sakura is not gone. ;)

**Evil Kirby: **Thank you. And here it is!

**Magicians of the Yami:** Thanks for your support :)

**Akuinnen: **Great:) :D :P ;) ;D ;P

* * *

Okay. Enough of that…here it is! Presenting:

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 4: Broken Promise**

"Sakura-chan."

Naruto inquired with a frown on his face. "So? Is she coming or not?"

Sasuke blinked, still in his hospital bed, and stared at Naruto who stared back.

_Sa-Sakura?_

The name sounded strangely familiar to the avenger, but he could not lay a finger on it. He racked his brain and thought hard, only to come up with one result. Nothing. Sasuke knew nothing about this Sakura person, but by the way Naruto asked the question…it would seem as if they were close.

There was a short silence between the former genin team mates. Unfortunately, Naruto's patience did not hold out. After eyeballing Sasuke's frown for a while, a light bulb turned on in his head. Suddenly, a spine-tingling, wide, ear-to-ear sheepish grin curled upon the blonde's face as he let out a long "Oooohhhhhh!" followed by some stupid giggling.

Sasuke began to boil as Naruto's stupid giggle evolved into maniacal laughter.

"Who is she?" Sasuke demanded, silencing the Dobe.

"_I_ see what you are doing, Sasuke-teme…So I'll just play along." The kyuubi fox looked into the Uchiha's questioning face and continued. "You know who Sakura-chan is! The one with the pink hair, green eyes. Medic nin. Our old genin team 7 member."

Sasuke just stared as Naruto described Sakura more, flinging his hands in the air. Before long, everyone's attention landed on them. This was big news! Does Uchiha Sasuke really not know Haruno Sakura, his former team mate? A slight buzz rumbled throughout the room, questioning this statement.

Some whispers broke out and inquiries were thrown at the still confused Uchiha. Suddenly, there was a loud snicker from the back of the room. Everyone froze and looked over to the general direction of the noise. Crouching in the corner of the wall, was a laughing Naruto.

He began to choke and gasped for breath. By now, all of the people in the room had either a confused or a frustrated look on their faces, desperately waiting for an explanation. When Naruto finally caught his breath, he yelled across the room.

"Nice one, Sasuke-teme! Ha! You not know who Sakura-chan is! Stop joking around!"

At that, everyone eased up. (Some were disappointed.) It was all a joke! The attention was now back on Sasuke, asking him for the reason to his "sudden humour"…But the sharingan user just **had** to go and ruin it for everyone.

With his ever so serious face, Sasuke pointed out the obvious.

"I don't joke."

Gasps pierced the air. The news traveled through the room like a domino effect. It was true. Uchiha Sasuke really does NOT joke! This information caused some different reactions. Many were shocked, and quite a few decided to take advantage of this. (A few girls began to giggle madly and many guys raced out the door…Also, Lee blabbered on and dictated some poetic, long speech about some ignition of the fires of love.)

Googly-eyed Naruto made his way around the chatting people to Sasuke. Looks like reality had finally gone through to the kyuubi's abnormally thick skull. But he just didn't get it. Of all the people, Sasuke just had to forget the one who was most important to him.

The Uchiha looked up. Frustration reflected in his eyes. Naruto began to heat up.

"You really don't remember her, huh? How could you, you cold-hearted traitor! She was always so fond of you, no matter how disappointing you were. And this is how you repay her for her kindness?"

And with that, the angry blonde stormed off to the other side of the room. Sasuke, however, was quite taken aback…it was unusual to hear deep words come out of Naruto's mouth. But what surprised him more was how much his words had affected him. A bit of guilt started to build up in his chest. Then, realizing this, Sasuke quickly pushed it aside, and shoved it into a bottle… He was Uchiha Sasuke remember? He doesn't fee guilt. But still…his chest felt tight.

_Sakura…_

Her name echoed throughout his mind. His heart pounded steadily…all was calm. Then suddenly, a bone-crushing pain broke out from his left arm. The avenger's head began to buzz. Images flashed across his eyes. They moved so fast, he could not recognize them. The only one that he saw clearly was the face of a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Her emerald-green eyes shone happily and a glorious smile was upon her lovely face.

The pain in his left arm was overwhelming. Instinctively, his right hand dashed to grasp it, in hopes of dulling the suffering. Instead of the slight roughness of his t-shirt sleeve, his hand felt a silky-soft fabric wrapped around the aching area. Sasuke's brows creased, and he looked down.

A light pink handkerchief clung snugly to his arm. He stared at it for a while, trying to think of the reason it was there, but like the Sakura person, he knew nothing about it. Sasuke carefully removed the delicate piece of cloth to reveal the lingering presence of a healed wound.

_So it was this wound that caused the pain…_

One question was answered, but Sasuke still did not know why the handkerchief was there. He studied it carefully. On the bottom right corner, there was a small pattern of a single sakura flower.

_Sakura…_

xXxXx

As the sky darkened, more and more people came to visit the returned avenger. The hospital room became quite crowded, but there were more people yet to come. By this time all of the rookie nine and Gai Sensei's team were here. Even Kakashi Sensei arrived to say hello.

Everyone was content except for a certain raven-haired boy. He remained rather quiet and kept his eyes on the doorway. Perhaps he was waiting for a familiar emerald-eyed girl. Perhaps he was waiting to see that golden smile bloom upon her face. Perhaps…he wasn't quite sure himself. All he knew was that a part of him hoped to see someone.

Word spread fast about Sasuke's lost memories, and before long, the Godaime herself was at the Uchiha's ward. The second her heels clicked at the door, the room's mute button was pressed. All attention was on her. She was carrying a clipboard in one hand and what looked like a mission scroll in the other. Her brows were knit together and her lips were pursed.

Tsunade-sama cleared her throat and directed a question at Sasuke. Concern laced in her voice.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Is it true that you have lost your memories of Sakura?"

The avenger did not know what to say. He just sat there and stared blindly at the Hokage. Lucky for him, the question was not intended to be answered. Before he could make a sound, Tsunade-sama continued.

With a deep sigh, she consulted her clipboard.

"It was a good idea to assign you a personal medic. And this problem makes it even more necessary. You can expect her later."

She paused a little to receive a small nod from Sasuke. Then, after scanning the room, she remembered something.

"Oh, yes. For everyone who would like to take part in this year's jounin exam, please take note that the event will be in a few weeks. All of you in this room, including Uchiha Sasuke, are eligible to participate. There is nothing to lose…and even if you do fail, you can take it again next year. So if anyone is interested, stop by my office sometime. Anyways, it's getting late. Some of you have missions even if it is a Saturday tomorrow."

At this moment her eyes were on Naruto, indicating that the last bit of her statement was directed to him. Having regained his hyper activeness, the kyuubi gave a cheesy grin.

Then with a wave of her hand, the Hokage turned to leave. Instantly, the room's volume began to rise.

xXxXx

Two halls down, Haruno Sakura, medical wing top nin, opened the door to the main lounge. It was already quite late. No one was inside and the lights were off. A cool breeze from an opened window blew to greet her. She stepped inside and hung her long white medic uniform on a nearby hanger. She shivered slightly and decided to head to the window.

With a loud sliding sound, the window closed. The pink-haired nin gazed out to catch the sun disappear behind the horizon, taking its warm, rosy streams with it. She gave a sigh, for that same warmth was taken away from her heart.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Sakura lifted a hand and placed it on the glass. She watched as the heat from her drew a misted outline around her hand. The room was quiet except for the constant ticking of an old ebony clock on the wall. Words sounded in her head.

"_Promise me that you will never forget me."_

"_You are so annoying. How can I forget you?"_

_He promised me…Sasuke-kun…_

The medic knew that the mere promise could not overpower the spell of the old spirit of Life and Death, and she accepted the truth…But even so, her heart longed for him. A small part of her still denied it, still kept hope…

A few tears clouded her vision; she did not want to cry so she lifted her face. Through the mistiness, she caught sight of a watery clock. 9:20. Just then, the girl realized something. Tsunade-sama had wanted to see her at this time. Quickly, she pushed back her tears, and dashed out the door. Her heels clicked as she moved down the hall to head for the Hokage tower.

The rooms around her were quiet. But she heard a faint sound of loud voices somewhere further down. The more she advanced, the louder it grew. Sakura searched for the source of it. She looked up and saw a lone figure walk towards her. Sakura squinted to find that it was the exact person she was looking for-Tsunade-sama!

Sakura sprinted towards her teacher.

"Oh. Tsunade-sama…you wanted to see me?"

The Godaime looked at her apprentice and smiled. The young medic noticed pity in her eyes.

"Yes, Sakura. I'm assigning you as a personal medic for a client. Will that be okay with you and your schedules?"

The pink-haired girl just nodded. The Hokage smiled and handed her the scroll in her hand.

"Here are the details. And you'll know it when you find your client's room. It's the loudest one here…And Sakura, please, tomorrow morning come by my office…I need to speak to you. Okay, good night. Ja!"

Tsunade-sama gave a wave and brushed past her. Sakura opened the scroll and read the contents:

_To. Medic Nin, Haruno Sakura _

_Assigned as personal medic nin of_

_Uchiha Sasuke_

"Sasuke-kun!"

The girl did not know how to react. It was a good chance to be with Sasuke, but this time, she could not show her affection…at least she could still be by his side, and care for him. She gave a small smile and walked towards the loudest room.

At the doorway, she looked inside. Right away she was noticed. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino dashed towards her and started updating her about the unfortunate events of the past few hours. The things that they told her were useless…they just went in through one ear and out the other. Her attention was on the raven-haired boy in the hospital bed.

Sasuke, too, was gazing at the pink-haired girl. It was her…the one that he saw in the images that flashed across his eyes. Her emerald eyes looked so familiar, but this time, there was unspoken sadness hidden behind those jade orbs.

For a second, their gazes interlocked. Little had he known that once again, his path was intertwined with hers.

"_You are so annoying. How can I forget you?"_

His promise echoed throughout her mind…Her eyes misted.

_So he did break his promise…_

* * *

Yay! So that's the end of chapter four! I'm glad that it's going well. Stay tuned for the next chapter:

**Chapter 5: Memories**

YAY!

BTW…Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

Okay! FINALLY! Chapter five is here! Sorry about the long wait (once again) but at the end of the school year, all my teachers assigned crazy annoying projects for last term grades, leaving me barely time to breathe. D: But, one thing is for sure. The break started so I will be updating more often. So here is the new chapter. Anyways Thankies for the reviews, they're a lot of help. Here are replies:

**SasuSaku453:lol, thanks! And the sasusaku-ness is going to begin soon!**

**Sayomi-sama:Thank you! Emotions are a very important part of my story. And will Sasuke recover his memories? You find out:D**

**Raefire606:Teehee! Here is the new chappie!**

**iM a AweOmE gUrL:Thanks! The updates will be faster now.**

**Evil Kirby:lol. Yes, and here it is.**

**Vlissan:smiles**

**Magicians of the Yami:Haha! Yup, 'oO wah' indeed!**

**Laussica:lol, there will be sasusaku-ness soon!**

**Akuinnen:Well, here it is!**

**Uchiha Sasume:Yes, I hope he remembers too! (lol)**

**xx.faith:Hmm… what do you think:)**

**8152095:oh! Thank you! **

**Ryu irodich:I'm glad you like it. But do you mean the last sentence as "A million different feelings escaped from his heart, and at his last moment, he finally admitted to himself that he truly did love her…" or are you talking about "Well that's the end to the first chapter! Please review?" lol**

**Ryu irodich:Thanks! (BTW, the **_chidori_** is cool, eh? cough, cough, wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**Ryu irodich:Haha, thanks for the advice. **

**Reality's Illusions:Teehee! Lol, thx**

**Reality's Illusions:yup, mangekyou sharingan! **

**Sakuranime:thank you! **

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 5: Memories**

Memory loss.

That was what they called the terrible fate that had consumed Uchiha Sasuke's destiny.

It was bright in the morning…not just any morning, but the first day Sakura becomes "Nurse Haruno" to a certain avenger.

Quietly sitting across from the Hokage, Sakura listened to her sensei describe details about Sasuke's 'symptoms' and possible remedies.

She sighed inwardly to herself, knowing that the Uchiha's 'symptoms' could not be cured…

But being forbidden to tell about the incident, our pink-haired kunoichi just sat there and occasionally nodded politely to the Godaime.

A few minutes later, she was dismissed to get back to her patient. She got up and picked up her medical bag from its spot beside her.

She was silent…her mind still lingering on Sasuke, and her heart still dwelling upon the sadness in her soul. Making sure to keep her eyes away from the Hokage's gaze, she bid her farewell and headed for the door.

A slight frown appeared on Tsunade's face. She was kept at unease due to her usually happy student's sudden gloominess.

"Sakura," she stopped the pink-haired girl in her tracks with her stern voice, concern reflecting in her eyes.

Without turning to face the Godaime, Sakura paused, waiting for her sensei to continue.

Tsunade-sama let out a deep sign, and glanced at the frozen girl in front of her. She opened her mouth to speak, but was surprised at the silence that spilled out.

Still, she was determined to talk this over with her prized student. This whole incident was affecting Sakura's studies, and the all mighty medic of the legendary sannin was not going to let a little memory loss prevent her from making Sakura follow in her footsteps.

After a short silence, the Hokage's steady voice broke out.

"Sakura. This is unwise."

The pink-haired girl blinked. Confused, and taken a bit aback at her sensei's words, she waited for an explanation.

And as expected, one did come.

"This isn't going to work. Sakura, I know that you are hurt because of Sasuke. I know you must be depressed. But dwelling upon it is not going to work! Lighten up!"

Not a single squeak came out of the kunoichi as a tense silence stretched throughout the atmosphere of the Hokage's office. Her mind was churning rapidly, thinking of what so say next. Slowly, she turned to face Tsunade-sama. For the first time in a while, she looked right into those stern eyes.

She nodded, eyes bright, Sakura told her sensei what she wanted to hear.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I understand, and you're right. I shouldn't focus on the past so much and do my best to influence my future."

But despite the positives her mouth was speaking, her heart wanted the opposite. She didn't want to move on. She didn't want to forget about him. She loved the Uchiha too much to let it all go in a heartbeat. True, she should lighten up, but she wanted to take her time with it.

On the outside, however, the pink-haired girl just gave a smile. A seemingly carefree smile, but truthfully, it was only a mask. A mask that she concealed her sadness and depression behind. A mask that she hides from the outside world behind. A mask that was nothing but a simple illusion.

It was surprising how a simple smile can fool even wisest of people.

The Godaime watched, her brows still knit together, as a grim-looking Sakura exited her office. A smile like that could fool even the wisest people, yes, but Tsunade-sama had more tricks up her sleeve. She, too, knew the power of masks…one couldn't tell that there were years of experience and knowledge concealed behind that falsely youthful face, after all.

* * *

Sakura moved down the hall. She wanted so much to see Sasuke, but her own two legs kept her from reaching her destination. She dragged on, head drooping down, eyes focused on her feet. Over and over again, she asked herself one question.

_How am I going to talk to Sasuke?_

Now, if Sakura had asked anyone else that question, 99.9 percent of the time, the reply would be something along the lines of, "Duh! Just talk to him like you normally would!" But this is where they'd be wrong. They don't understand how complicated the situation actually is. They don't understand nor experience the feelings and emotions tied to this problem. And that is precisely why she kept it to herself.

Sakura sighed. She felt as if she was in a mine field...One wrong move, and all would be gone.

The pink-haired nin laid it out in her mind. She must phrase her words carefully around the avenger, so nothing would slip out. Even the slightest mistake would cause the Uchiha prodigy to suspect and question her further.

She consulted all the factors, and decided to go along with the "Sasuke, you lost your memory" thing. It would make sense to the others, and prevent him from wondering. And if Sasuke asked anyone else, they would all tell him that he had some minor memory loss. It was the perfect cover-up…or so Sakura hoped. Now, it's all up to the stubborn avenger to co-operate. In the mean time, during their first conversation that was soon to come, Sakura will just have to introduce herself to him all over again…how awkward.

Sakura looked up from her thoughts. She had already reached Sasuke's hospital room door. Her heart started to pound. The steady beat echoed through her ears. She extended a hand forward to reach the doorknob, but lingered a while before turning it.

Quietly, the door slid open. Sakura stepped inside, and carefully closed the door behind her without making a sound.

The room was dark, the lights were off and the curtains were drawn. Dim, morning light peaked through the thin fabric and outlined the surrounding objects.

Sakura's soul felt lost. It was as if the dark aura of Sasuke had consumed her emotions, and sent her wandering through the emptiness of eternity.

Even so, the pink-haired girl tiptoed towards the avenger.

She looked down at him.

It was surprising to see the Uchiha's features looking so soft. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

Sakura extended a hand and gently caressed Sasuke's face. His features tensed for a second, and then relaxed. The girl felt warmth ignite, beginning to mend her shattered heart.

One serene smile bloomed upon her face.

Was it a true smile? Did her heart really sing out relief? Were all those bloodstained moments behind her now…or was it merely just another simple illusion created by the stinging memories of reality?

xXxXx

A/N: Bleh. This was surprisingly a hard chapter to write for me…I got stuck. It was really hard to create the first moment between Sasuke and Sakura. I was thinking of ways of not making it sound awkward. My mind was confused on what to make Sakura think, so I put that same frustration into Sakura's character…And I think it worked out pretty well! Anyways, please tell me whether you think its okay or not. And hopefully my characters are still…well, in character. Thx, your help is appreciated :)

……And see that purple little button on the bottom? He is very sad right now. You can make him happy by giving him a winning lottery ticket, buying him a historical building, shrinking his shoe size (even if he doesn't wear shoes,) and getting him a large strawberry-vanilla deluxe ice cap! ……or he'll be satisfied if you click on him and submit a review! ;)

Next chapter is going to come out very soon! Thank god for summer break! And also, the SasuSaku fluff is going to start progressing!


	6. Chapter 6: Last Link

Okay! Here it is! Chapter Six! Please take your time to read and answer the little riddle I wrote at the end! (Arigato gozaimasu!)

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 6: Last Link**

Time.

It can speed past us, not leaving even a single moment to spare.

But it can also drag on forever, punching each and every second deep within our hearts.

This was one of those slow moments for Sakura…

The room was quiet, and the curtains were drawn. The only sound was the constant tick-talk of the wall-mount clock.

Sasuke was still asleep. The pink-haired girl waited, her own heart beat filling her ears. She sat patiently beside the Uchiha's nightstand.

xXxXx

And now, it was time's turn to speed past Sakura.

Almost a week had passed since the 'first' time she had talked to Sasuke. It wasn't as awkward as she thought, but she had accidentally called him "Sasuke-kun" instead of just "Sasuke." Strangely, though, he didn't question why she had done that.

The good thing is that Sakura had lightened up a bit, and was more like her usual self again. Tsunade-sama had given her the duty to check up on Sasuke everyday, and she willingly agreed. It was like she had 're-learned' how to truly smile again.

xXxXx

It was around one in the afternoon and the Uchiha was in his ward room. His trial for being a missing-nin was going to be held later today. He waited patiently, for the minutes to pass by.

xXxXx

Sakura was just about to leave to check up on Sasuke at around four when she remembered that his case was currently going on. So instead, she signed out and decided to take a little trip to his trial to support him. Just when she was about to exit the hospital, Shizune came in with a group of injured nin from a mission.

Sakura gazed at the six hurt ninja being carried in by some helpers. Some of their wounds looked quite serious.

"What happened to them, Shizune-san?" She asked, concern reflecting in her eyes.

Shizune had a worried look on her face.

"Oh! Sakura-chan, I'm glad to see you! We have a big problem. These nin are drugged by a foreign poison from the rain village. Their mission was successful, but they might not make it."

The pink-haired medic looked at the entering nin. Some were on stretchers and some were holding onto the helpers for support. Generously cancelling her plans to see Sasuke, the girl directed them to the main operating room.

Shizune dashed in with them as Sakura headed for the Hokage's office. Tsunade was at Sasuke's trial and the poison was foreign, so they had to refer to the Godaime's big book of medical jutsu for help.

xXxXx

After his trial, Sasuke was once again back in his ward room. The nurses had told him that he was not yet ready to go home. However, for some strange reason, he really didn't mind staying at the hospital longer…

The Uchiha glanced at that wall-mount clock. 6:12 pm. He sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. The trial had taken a good three hours, and surprisingly, he was exhausted… Tsunade had him sign a whole bunch of crap, and we all know that Sasuke was not the 'happy-go-lucky' kind of person.

But, despite the trial being a complete waste of time, he was somewhat satisfied. It was a success, and Sasuke was given back his Konoha ninja privileges. However, leaving the village to train under an S-ranked wanted snake nin for five years would yield some…punishments. (And as soon as Sasuke was out of the hospital, he was to do some dirty work and annoying chores with Kakashi for 'community service' to repay for all of the trouble he had caused.)

The Uchiha shuddered at the thought of the snake sannin. His eyes narrowed…he still had some unfinished business with that snake-bastard…

xXxXx

It was almost ten, Sasuke was still up, and all of the lights in his room were turned to full brightness. He was actually quite tired, but he told himself not to go to sleep yet.

_Where the hell is she?_

He kept on asking, referring to the pink-haired medic nin.

The Uchiha shook his head to get the thought out of his mind, why was he thinking about this random girl that he didn't even know anyways? He told himself that he was only waiting for her because she still hasn't come for his check-up yet…and only because of that!

He rolled his eyes and stuck his hands into his pants' pockets. Suddenly, a surprised look dominated his eyes. There was a soft piece of fabric in his pocket.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pulled it out.

There in his hands was a silk pink handkerchief. He looked down at it questioningly. An image of the pink-haired girl flashed across his eyes.

The Uchiha asked himself why his medic nin would pop into his head. He studied the piece of cloth, once again, his eyes laid on that embroided pattern of a single sakura flower. Sasuke made a connection…

_Sakura…?_

In the middle of that thought, a knock came from the door. The boy sat up, and shoved the handkerchief into his right pocket. He looked up at the door, expecting to see the face of the Sakura-girl.

Two seconds later, the door opened. Sasuke proceeded to looking at the floor once he saw the nurse by the door was not Sakura… not even close… Instead, by the door was the fat Manaka-san who happened to always be on hall duty at the patients' wing after ten.

The Uchiha groaned inwardly. He had hated the large lady because of her bad temper, loud voice, and…well her obesity.

Manaka-san stared at Sasuke with all her might. Sasuke stared back, giving the woman a taste of his death glare.

She squinted her eyes and growled. "It's almost eleven! LIGHTS OUT!"

And with that, she hastily flicked off the main light switch by the entrance and slammed the door shut. Sasuke clicked on his night lamp, and looked over to the clock. So much for 'almost eleven!' Sasuke sent another death glare at the poor unfortunate clock that read 10:02.

The Uchiha grunted. Telling himself that Sakura was probably busy, he laid down on his bed, clicked off the lamp, shoved his hands into his pockets, and closed his eyes.

And so alone in the darkness, and without a doubt in his mind, Sasuke started to drift off to sleep. His hand absently grasping onto the silk handkerchief.

xXxXx

Sakura sprinted down the corridor, her heels clicking crisply upon the hard surface. Fortunately, the poisoned ninjas she had treated were fine now thanks to Tsunade-sama's crazy-complicated jutsu collection. The girl groaned, she was stressed, her chakra was depleted, and it was well past midnight.

Not only that, she also had not told Sasuke that the check up today was going to be late…very late.

The girl moved swiftly, complaining to herself about her day…

Sakura sighed.

She had heard the sound of someone else's footsteps…and loud ones at that! The girl looked up to see a fat figure in the distance. Right away, she recognized the person to be Manaka-san by her unmistakable size.

The girl moaned quietly, she too did not like the fat woman…but, she had to be polite.

As Manaka-san got closer, Sakura put on a smile and greeted her. The woman growled in reply, her shift was over and apparently she was desperate to get home.

The girl shook her head at the mean woman and continued walking towards the patients' wing.

Only the dim hall lights were on, nothing but darkness leaked from the door cracks of the ward rooms. Before long, the pink-haired girl had reached the Uchiha's room. Slowly, she turned the knob, and pushed open the door.

Sakura tip toed in and shut the door behind her quietly. Darkness took over, shoving all light back out the door. The girl paused a bit and listened. The room was quiet except for the familiar ticking of the wall-mount clock and Sasuke's steady breathing. Thinking that he was probably asleep, Sakura kept silent. She extended a hand forward and felt her way to the Uchiha's nightstand. With a small click, a soft light illuminated form the night lamp.

The medic nin grabbed the data clipboard on the nightstand, and signed the date and time of the Uchiha's check-up.

Then, seeing the sight of a sleeping Sasuke, she laughed inwardly to herself. He laid flat on his back, with his blanket folded atop his pillow and under his head. His face was as stoic as ever and both his hands were shoved into his pants' pockets. Sakura shook her head in disbelief…Sasuke looked just as uncaring in his sleep.

The girl giggled quietly to herself, it was surprising the depths he would go to maintain his "I-don't-care" exterior.

_Typical Sasuke-kun…_

Sakura turned her attention back onto the clipboard in her hand. She was to take the Uchiha's pulse rate and check the progression of his minor healing wounds. Her eyes fell upon Sasuke's calm face and decided not to wake him.

She could still check the Uchiha's pulse rate without disturbing his sleep, but the inspection of wounds will have to wait until tomorrow. Besides, she knew pretty well that his scars were healing rapidly from the previous check-ups.

The medic nin placed the clipboard back onto the nightstand, but flinched slightly at the small 'bang' it had made. Hoping that the noise did not wake Sasuke, she reached into her pocket for the timer.

Being the light sleeper that he is, the Uchiha awoke to the sound. He squinted, making out the features of the Sakura-girl. Swiftly, Sasuke shut his eyes, concealing his consciousness from the pink-haired girl in front of him.

He searched his brain for an explanation of why his medic nin was here at this time of night. Right away, the daily check-up popped into his head.

By this time, Sakura was already setting her timer for his pulse rate test. Sasuke remained limp as the girl lightly tugged on his right arm, pulling it out of his pocket.

A worried expression appeared on the Uchiha's face for a split second as he realized he had forgotten to let go of the silk handkerchief in his pocket. He opened his eyes a slit to see the reaction of the pink-haired girl.

Sakura was just about to begin the timer when she saw the pink cloth clutched in Sasuke's hand. The raven-haired boy frowned as he discovered the blend of surprise, warmth, relief, and sadness arise within the emerald orbs.

Recognizing the handkerchief as her own, the pink-haired girl exhaled shakily. She was touched to know that the avenger had kept such an insignificant item. Her heart pounded, and a flame of hope grew in her soul.

Sakura reached out and lightly grasped the Uchiha's hand. Gently, she pulled open his fingers and drew the silky fabric out of his possession.

Sasuke watched silently, a million questions went on in his head. How was this Sakura-girl connected to the handkerchief? He thought hard, as tension took over his features. That aching buzzing sound was back. He squeezed his eyes shut as more images flashed across his vision. Twisting pain absorbed his left arm. The familiar sensation stung, he twitched slightly and his left hand grasped the bed sheets.

The Uchiha's sudden movement had snapped Sakura back to reality. Worry dominated her eyes as she noticed his discomfort. Swiftly, she slipped the pink cloth back into his hand and softly closed his fingers around them.

The buzzing stopped. Sasuke breathed heavily. He kept his eyes closed and felt the pink-haired girl's soft fingers touch his wrist. Nothing sounded to the avenger except for his heartbeat. He relaxed and listened to its calming pounds.

A slow minute passed and the pulse check was complete. Sakura let go of the Uchiha's wrist and placed his arm gently across his chest.

Sasuke heard her get up and pick up the clipboard again. He listened as the pen scratched against the paper. Before long, it stopped. There was a silent tap as Sakura carefully placed it back onto the nightstand.

The raven-haired boy waited. Seconds later, he heard the click of the night lamp. He saw the light fade away through his closed eyes.

Footsteps began to sound, muffled by the carpeted floor.

Sasuke opened his eyes again, this time, concealed by the infinite darkness that engulfed the room.

It was too dark to see, but he sensed the girl head for the windows. Facing its general direction, he watched. With a quiet sliding sound, the curtains opened, sending a ray of moonlight cascading into the room.

The silver gleam picked out Sakura's features as she stood leaning against the windowsill. She exhaled steadily, and gazed into the crescent moon.

The raven-haired boy watched, amused.

At a distance, Sasuke was able to detect the tinge of sadness in the girl's eyes.

A crease took its place upon his brows. The Sakura-girl looked…pretty, complimented by the purity of the moonlight. He wasn't going to admit that even to himself, and so, Sasuke gave himself an inward slap for thinking that for even a millisecond. Pushing the thought away, he focused his attention back onto the pink-haired girl.

He heard her sigh as she walked towards the door. She pulled it open, light splashed in to greet her.

Sakura turned back to her beloved Sasuke-kun. She put on a weary smile.

_He seems quite uncomfortable…_

And with that, the girl stepped back into the room and let the door slide close. The serene moonlight illuminated her way as she made her way to the supplies closet.

With a small squeak, the closet door opened.

The medic nin looked around and spotted some extra blankets. She pulled one out, closed the door, and tiptoed back to Sasuke.

Noticing that she was heading towards him again, the Uchiha snapped his eyes shut.

With one swift movement, Sakura had unfolded and placed the blanket upon the raven-haired boy. She leaned in closer and tenderly pulled it under his chin. The girl gazed at him, once again, his promise echoing through her head. Strangely, this time she told herself that Sasuke will keep his word.

She leaned back up, kindness laced in her emerald orbs.

With one last glance, Sakura whispered into the darkness, "Sleep well, Sasuke-kun…"

She turned to leave.

Her words rang throughout his mind.

He heard the door open, and close. He saw, through his closed eyes, the light ignite, and extinguish. He sensed the girl come, and go.

That usual frown found its way back onto Sasuke's brows. He opened his eyes and sat up. Once again, he was alone in the dark…but this time, there was something on his mind…

He pulled the handkerchief out of this pocket and stared at it. The images that he saw a while ago came back into his mind. This time, the scene he deciphered was one that was less unknown to him. It was of himself, Naruto, Kakashi, and…Sakura.

Sasuke looked at the piece of cloth in his hand, picked out by a ray of the moonlight.

_Why the heck do I keep this anyway?_

He closed his fingers around it and decided that he should just leave it somewhere so whoever it belonged to can find it. The Uchiha extended his hand to place the handkerchief onto his nightstand and worry about it tomorrow morning, but he stopped, mid-pose, and thought better. With an _invisible_ smile, he stuffed the pink fabric back into his pocket along with his hand and closed his eyes.

xXxXx

Now at the main lounge, Sakura had gotten ready to leave for home. She went over to the coat rack, pulled off her hanging jacket and slipped it on. She turned off the lights and exited out the door.

On the way down the stairs, the girl had placed her hands in her pockets. Suddenly, she stopped, and pulled something out of her pocket. Coincidentally, the other, identical handkerchief happened to be in that jacket.

Sakura continued down the stairs and gazed kindly at the cloth. She had received the set of handkerchiefs as a present from her parents, not only did it bear the symbol of a sakura flower to represent her, but it also held lots of childhood memories for her.

…And now the value of the two pieces of cloth had increased. It had become something that connected herself and Sasuke together…It was their last link.

**

* * *

**

Yay! That was the end of this chappie! And I got really bored, so I wrote a riddle/poem for you all, you don't have to try your hand at it, but please do if you are bored:

_Lurking behind every corner,_

_Dwelling upon every soul_

_Its twisted illusions restraining each second of today,_

_And imprisoning the awakening tomorrow_

_As light fills with darkness, and day with night,_

_Its eternal flame grows, feeding on the silent and infinite blackness_

_In the unseen reality, the universe evolves_

_Slowly, but steadily, it fades away_

_Now, as darkness fills with light, and night with day,_

_Its essence is revived, reborn into our world_

_Forever now, to continue its endless cycle…_

Note for riddle crackers: This is a riddle that hints on one thing in this world. Not all of these lines are necessary. The ones that can apply for many things are there to divert you from the truth. Analyze this poem and pick out the important phrases that can only explain one definite thing…and good luck, you'll need it! (lol)

BTW, at the end, there is a really BIG HINT to help you solve this riddle!

**

* * *

**

Author's note: Okay, this chapter took a little longer than I had expected, (and I'm sorry about that) I was helping a friend on her fanfic. Anywho, I think this chapter is pretty okay, the end really put a smile on my face when I was writing it. And if you were wondering: **"Why didn't Sasuke already become Orochi's vessel, since he had stayed with him for over five years?"** Well…you are not in luck, I will not explain this **until a latter chappie**! So keep on waitin'! LOL )

Oh, yes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter…suggestions? Changes? Complaints? Ideas? Submit a review! And if you think you know the answer to the riddle/poem…submit a review with your guess! Anyways… REVIEW!...please? 6.6

And also, Shichi-gatsu nijuusan-nichi wa Sasuke-kun no tanjobi desu! (meaning July twenty-third was Sasuke-kun's birthday!) Happy (belated) birthday to him!

Oh yeah, the BIG HINT! Take it if you **really** need to…

_**It** is invisible to our eyes, but not to our mind_

_We are not be able to see **it**, but only the effects and tolls it takes upon us…_

(Uh oh! I think I gave away too much away!)

So please submit a review about the chapter, or if you think you have the answer!


	7. Chapter 7: Time

Hey everyone! Arigatou gozaimasu to everyone who reviewed. And another thanks to all who tried the little riddle. Special mentions to Kawaii chibi sasuke luver (who pm-ed me her answer) Sayomi-sama, and Akuinnen who had the correct answers! If you gave a shot at the riddle, then see if your answer is right... the one thing in this universe that was described in the riddle…is the **title** of this next chapter! This is a more happy-go-lucky chapter for you people to smile and laugh a bit. Anywho, here is chapter seven! Enjoy!

**---------------oo--------------- **

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 7: Time**

"Sakura-chan!" A familiar voice called out, stopping the girl in front of the entrance to the Hokage tower.

Sakura turned to see a running Naruto, approaching rapidly, waving both his arms at her like mad.

She shook her head with an amused smile and lightly waved back to the enthusiastic blond. Sakura really envied what seemed like a supply of everlasting energy that always emitted from the fox boy…It was not even six in the morning of a cloudy Saturday, and she could barely keep her head from drooping, let alone walk straight.

The night before, she was again studying her butt off, reading and practicing jutsus from Tsunade-sama's collection when her sensei came by, holding a little shiny key in her hand. Apparently, it opened the scroll vault in the Hokage tower. Hearing that, Sakura had rejoiced and pleaded the Godaime to let her study them right away. Remembering the tired expression on Tsunade's face when she finally gave in, the girl smiled.

Naruto noisily skidded to a halt right before the girl, snapping her back to reality. He looked at her, his face sporting one of those sheepishly cheesy grins.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" the blond called loudly, even though Sakura was right in front of him.

The pink-haired girl gave Naruto a surrendering frown.

"Eh, Naruto…sometimes it makes me wonder where you got your energy…"

The blond put a hand behind his head and gave the girl before him a thinking pose.

"Hm…It's probably because of all the ramen that I eat! Ahaha! And you told me that too much ramen wasn't good for me, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked at the boy with stressed eyes, too tired to reason with him.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me…" Naruto continued, realizing something. "Tsunade-baachan doesn't want to see me until nine, so I was gonna grab some ramen at Ichiraku! You wanna come with?"

The girl shook her head. "Sorry Naruto. Tsunade-sama found the key to the scroll vault just last night, and I'm dying to get my hands on some new medical jutsus." Sakura told him.

"Okay! Suit yourself!" Naruto called, already sprinting towards Ichiraku's direction. "And Sakura-chan!" he called from over his shoulder, "Try to wake up! You might walk into a tree!"

The blond jogged along, waving his crazy wave again…not noticing that he was headed straight for a (you guessed it) tree.

Sakura's eyes popped open, seeing the disaster that will soon befall upon the fox boy. She tried to call out…but unfortunately, it was too late.

The pink-haired girl winced, hearing a crash followed by a loud express of pain.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief at the ruckus happening bright and early on this cloudy Saturday morning.

_You're the one that's more likely to walk into a tree, Naruto…_

The girl yawned, resuming back to what she was supposed to be doing. With a gentle push, the door to the Hokage tower opened. Sakura sighed, regretting that she ever requested to study complicated jutsus this early in the morning. But then again…she really wanted to become stronger, recalling how she was taken as the weak in her genin days.

xXxXx

"Ugh…" the Godaime moaned, swallowing a yawn. She rubbed her stinging eyes and looked back to the huge stack of paperwork piled on her desk. Looking for the scroll vault key had consumed most of last night, not giving her much time to catch up on her work.

Tsunade glanced at the clock across the room. 5:59.

She gathered the scattered pieces of paper and clunked the edges against her desk, straightening them. Her apprentice was going to arrive soon, and she better not be caught with a mess (due to all the times that _she_ had lectured _Sakura_ about maintaining a clean workspace.)

Just when she shoved the somewhat tidy stack of work into her desk drawer, a knock came from the door.

"Come in." the Godaime grunted casually, interlocking her hands in front of herself.

With a squeak from the door, a tired-looking pink-haired girl strutted in.

"Ohayo, Tsunade-sama…"

The Hokage watched with bemused eyes.

"You were almost late." She stated, releasing some of her frustration on her apprentice.

Now normally, Sakura would have retorted with something to defend herself, resulting in a civilized battle of words. But she decided that there wasn't enough energy in her to do so, and thought better.

Noticing this slight change in her actions, Tsunade smiled inwardly. It felt nice to know that somebody else was just as stressed as herself.

"Now, quit waiting for dust to collect. You may proceed to your studying." The Godaime finished, indicating towards a small door to the left of her and then pointing to a key at the end of her desk.

"Hai."

The pink-haired girl made her way to the little door, picking up the key along the way. She placed it into its slot, twisted it and turned the knob. With a light breeze it opened for the first time in a long while, revealing a stairway to a whole library of scrolls.

Sakura's eyes sparkled with excitement, visualizing all of the new techniques that she could learn. The moment was short lived however, as a striking stench of mouldy parchment snapped her out of it.

The medic's eyes bulged at the smell. Oh! The places she would go to improve her abilities…

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stepped into the dimly lit room, not closing the door for better ventilation.

"This is gonna be a long day…" she mourned.

Tsunade chuckled at the comical display.

"This is gonna be a long day, huh?" she questioned, staring at the pile of paperwork in her now opened drawer.

Deciding that it was better to get it over with, she began with some calm and soothing deep breathing. Well…calm it was, but the breath that she took in was nothing close to soothing.

Now choking on the stench that had just entered her system, Tsunade gasped for breath. Calling after her student, she fanned the air around her.

"Sakura? Door!"

"Sakura?"

There was no reply from the scroll vault.

Not able to take anymore, Tsunade shoved out of her chair and struggled to the door, slamming it. Coughing madly, she reached the windows and pulled one open, letting in some air. She panted hard and finally exhaled a sigh of relief.

Hokage: shinobi with immeasurable strengths, ninja with sharp mind, and most acknowledged one of the country. But give her a little bad air…and she'll be begging for mercy. How admirable!

xXxXx

_Ugh…he's late again…_

The Uchiha rolled his eyes. He was waiting at the training grounds of the old genin team seven for the no-show copy nin who had promised to train with him for the upcoming jounin exam. Tsunade finally let him do some training, and Kakashi had to waste each of the precious seconds. What's worse, the jounin was probably hiding somewhere, obsessing over his lame book.

Sasuke grunted, shoving his hands into his pockets. He paced around, trying hard to disperse some of his frustration.

More minutes passed…still no Kakashi. The Uchiha frowned, watching his pacing feet. Without knowing it, they had carried him to the lone wooden bridge that was once the meeting spot of team seven.

xXxXx

"The main duty of a medical ninja is to heal injuries and wounds of the hurt. They are required to be able to conveniently transform their chakra to encourage mending of tissue and cell. The medical ninja only needs to give a little head start for recovery, and let the rest be done by the natural healing properties of the human body. Medical ninjas are trained to bypass the speed of the _great healer_…time."

Sakura yawned, reading a paragraph from an old book out loud to herself. She frowned once she realized that the words had gone in through one ear and out the other.

The girl rubbed her temples, trying hard to refresh her brain. She had to go for fast and effective…but it wasn't really working out.

Without noticing it, Sakura's mind had subconsciously drifted off…contemplating about the past few events that happened.

She absently twirled a pencil in her hand, remembering the ton of things that occurred in the last forty-eight hours.

Sakura roughly ran them through: all jounin exam takers were handed wicked-long entry forms to fill out, Tsunade-sama had given her an exhausting lesson on poison antidotes, she had a little talk with Sasuke, and had spent a good seven hours in the emergency room substituting for Shizune…

"mmm…" the pink-haired girl groaned, her forehead slumping onto the book in front of her…

It seemed that her mind was excessively dwelling upon her words with the avenger.

She closed her eyes, reliving the moment.

_Sasuke…_

He had hinted slightly that he wanted answers to why she was invisible in his memories, but didn't push_ too_ far when no words came out of her mouth. She had then given him a smile, receiving a hint of surprise surfacing within his cold eyes.

_How I would love to tell you…_

She sighed, it was about time to return to reality.

Sakura raised her head, slightly more awake. She pushed back strands of daggling hair and let out a deep breath. Deciding to refresh her mind, she reread the last two sentences.

"The medical ninja only needs to give a little head start for recovery, and let the rest be done by the natural healing properties of the human body. Medical ninjas are trained to bypass the speed of the _great healer_…time."

Finally the words had sunk in…

_The Great Healer Time, huh?_

xXxXx

"GAH! Tsunade-baachan, it stinks like hell here! What did you do? Fart? Give it to me straight…how many beans have you eaten?"

Naruto had intruded into the Hokage's office a little past nine. Like always, being quite direct and having no respect for his elders. He coughed and plugged his nose, not closing the door behind him.

Expecting the loud kyuubi vessel, Tsunade had done her best to prepare herself for rude remarks about the parchment stench. Unfortunately however, she had not prepared herself quite enough… Now sitting at her desk with her eyes closed tight and a vein bulging on her forehead, she waited for the fox-boy to get to the point.

Naruto, being the dobe that he is, could not take a hint and continued to blabber on about how much the room made him nauseous.

Well, that's Naruto for ya! He'll eat ramen until he dies, he'll tell you what you don't want to hear, and he'll stride into the Hokage-sama's office like a proud man, break the door down if he had to, and dish out the dirtiest remarks onto the beloved fire country leader.

"State your business, Uzumaki!"

The Godaime released her anger _slightly_. (only _slightly_…for that if the all mighty medic of the legendary sannin had let out _all_ of her anger, then, she'll probably split the world in two and squish everyone like a sandwich) The demand silenced the boy right in the middle of reciting a story of when he had bad gas.

Naruto winced. He looked at the Hokage with a sheepish grin and laughed nervously, finally sensing annoyance in the woman before him.

"Haha! Uh…It's a nice day, huh? And speaking of nice days, I was wondering about the jounin exam and-"

"No." Tsunade had lifted an eyebrow, realizing the meaning hidden meaning amongst the string of nonsense swirling out of the blond.

Naruto scratched his head, confused.

"Eh…Tsunade-baachan! I didn't even ask you yet. And I bet you don't even know what I'm wondering about!"

The woman's lips curled up in an evil grin.

"Oh, don't I?" the Godaime pushed, "You think I don't know about your plan to wiggle out of the jounin exam entry form fill-out, and gain and insight on the exam info? Ha! Don't underestimate me."

Her last three words were harsh.

Naruto tensed…That had been the exact plan that he had thought of. He had spent all night on it and stated that it was _fool-proof_. But, a fool would probably have no success deciding on whether something is fool-proof or not…

Tsunade watched smugly as Naruto finally snapped out of his daze.

"Ahaha! No, Tsunade-sama! Haha! I would never do such a thing! But now that you mention it…how about tell one little Uzumaki Naruto about the jounin exam anyways?"

"Not. A. Chance." The Hokage glared fiercely, spitting out her words rather clearly.

Right away, the fox boy darkened. Obviously disappointed, he decided to make some more rude remarks.

Naruto turned to face the door, muttering quietly.

"Ah! Stupid me! Relying on an old hag! What was I thinking?"

Wrong move.

His little "old hag" thing had triggered an intimidating reaction form the "old hag". Naruto cowered in fear as her eyes lit with fires of hatred.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! HAVE SOME RESPECT FOR YOUR ELDERS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT? AND WHEN I TELL YOU ABOUT THE EXAM, THERE WILL BE PIGS FLYING IN THE SKY!"

Unfortunately, his new plan to annoy the information out of the Hokage had backfired, too.

The blond boy knelt down, begging for mercy.

"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, Tsunade-Kami-sama! I just wanted to find out about the jounin-"

There was a loud slam interrupting this pitiful scene…no, not of a dying Naruto, but of a rather red-in-the-face Sakura.

The kunoichi had violently stomped up the scroll vault stairs, and packed one of her chakra powerhouse blows to the unfortunate door. (Now the poor door has a huge bandage to cover its boo-boo…just the like the chair that Tsunade had sent out last night…) Apparently, it was already hard enough studying without someone making a loud fuss about beans and farting.

And after another wrong remark about how scary Sakura could look, little Naruto had gotten himself into quite a tight fit. Now before him, there were_ two_ fierce women, with fires of hatred burning in _both_ pairs of eyes.

"I wanna hit something…something _orange_…" the pink-haired kunoichi hissed.

"Agreed." Her sensei supported, advancing with Sakura towards the fox boy.

Naruto swallowed a gulp as visible chakra emitted from the fists of both medics.

All I can say now is that Uzumaki Naruto is going to have lots of bruises tomorrow morning…considering he makes it past then, that is.

xXxXx

"Focus, Sasuke! Focus. Chakra manipulation needs to be very intricate, especially when you are combining two elements to create a new one."

Kakashi lectured from behind his book, not even noticing the hardship happening in front of him. Apparently, the jounin had made it to the training grounds hours after the meeting time, tested out Sasuke's new capabilities and right away set him a task of creating his own jutsu.

The Uchiha growled, trapped in the middle of combining his two chakra natures, fire and lightning.

_One element in each hand…_

A crease appeared on Sasuke's brows, remembering what Kakashi had said about nature combos. Creating new jutsus with different elements is not the easiest thing…even for the Uchiha genius. But no way was he going to stop now.

"And then Junko said," the silver haired nin murmured, dictating a line from his R-rated novel to himself, "'I think I'm going to loose sight of you…'"

The crease on the Uchiha's brows deepened. Trying to combine two chakra natures to create something new without a sensei's direction is hard enough…having to listen to a perverted book doesn't help either.

Clouds crowded in, darkening the sky to resemble Sasuke's mood. A grumble from above shook the earth. Then, without warning, rain poured buckets down onto the ground. This cloudy Saturday morning had turned into a rainy Saturday afternoon.

The jounin looked up from his little book, and signalled for the Uchiha to stop.

"What? Afraid of a little rain?" Sasuke spat, releasing his chakra, obviously annoyed at the reason for stopping.

Kakashi looked concerned, "Training is over due to rain. I gotta get home before my Icha Icha Paradise gets wet, I'm only on chapter nine!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't object. Tsunade would be not pleased to have him waltz into the hospital drenched. She gave him a day of training, and he better not push his luck.

The silver haired nin raised a hand, palm facing upwards, trying to catch some raindrops. He smiled under his mask, crinkling his one visible eye, and vanished in a puff of smoke.

xXxXx

Rain poured down harder. The sky darkened some more, and the air grew cold.

Sakura had backed in through the main doors of the hospital, closing her umbrella before entering. She let out a breath and stomped her feet on the mat at the entrance.

"Sakura-chan! I thought you were coming tonight, it's only one."

The pink-haired girl looked up to see Shizune walking towards her.

"Oh, hi Shizune-san…" Sakura looked puzzled, "What do you mean? I always come to check up on Sasuke in the afternoon."

The black-haired girl looked just as confused.

"But he's not here right now. Didn't Tsunade-sama tell you that she had given him a day to train?"

"Eh…? I guess she didn't. Tsunade-sama was not in her office when I left."

Shizune glanced at her wristwatch, "Well, I'm not quite sure when he's supposed to be back…"

"That's okay. I can use this time to grab some lunch." Sakura smiled, glad to be able to get something into her empty stomach. "Thanks, Shizune-san."

The pink-haired girl waved a good-bye and exited out the door. Propping up her umbrella, she walked off into the rain.

Thunder cracked and the air felt thick. Sakura shivered, thankful to be under an umbrella. She walked faster now, heading towards her apartment.

Sakura had become more lighthearted during the past while. She was glad for it too. Not only that, the Uchiha had accepted her enough for her to act like herself around him. The work of her cheered-up spirit, or the Great Healer Time?

The pink-haired girl watched in amusement as tiny droplets of rain met puddles and created splashes. She looked up, noticing that she was passing team seven's training grounds.

A small smile warmed up her face, remembering all the good memories she had collected here. Her eyes roamed the open fields, the familiar training posts, the old trees and some of the impacts left behind by training. She, herself had created one of the large craters on the field with her powerhouse technique.

Everything seemed like always…then, she noticed something out of place. A figure in dark clothes was stationed under one of the trees. Sakura advanced closer, beginning to recognize the person in the rain.

Could it be…it was!

xXxXx

Narrowing his eyes, the raven-haired boy looked up to the sky. He was getting wet, even under that tree. It probably wasn't a good idea to stand under a tree during a thunderstorm, but screw it.

Sasuke had decided to wait for the storm to rain itself out, but it wasn't getting any dryer yet. He muttered under his breath, complaining about Kakashi when he sensed a presence behind him. Then, the rain above him seemed to stop.

He turned, and there stood Sakura with a pretend-disapproving look upon her face. Her umbrella was held over both of them.

"Tsunade-sama wouldn't be too happy if you returned with a cold." She glanced up at him, with a concerned look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned her.

"Same question I should be asking you."

There was a pause as Sakura declared a small victory in her head.

"That's none of your concern." Sasuke grunted, retorting back.

"As a matter of fact, I, being your medic nin should have a say about your health." Sakura stated, a little annoyed that her care was not appreciated.

There was no reply from the Uchiha. The pink-haired girl realized that she had hit jackpot. She didn't give any time for a comment from him.

"And of all the places you could be standing, you had to choose under the tree. Do you not remember all the lessons about thunderstorm safety?"

Sasuke was starting to loose his cool, "Drop it."

Sakura didn't look surprised. She smiled, "C'mon. I'll go back to the hospital with you."

The Uchiha didn't let it…neither did his tall ego. "I don't need an escort." he stated bitterly.

"Oh, quit complaining. I'm not that bad."

The pink-haired girl started to walk back towards the hospital. She had expected another remark from the Uchiha, but was slightly taken aback when none came. She stopped suddenly, Sasuke halted just in time, almost walking into her.

He stared at her, "What was that for?"

Sakura studied him, "You seem…different from the Sasuke that I knew…"

The Uchiha eyed her expression, then looked away.

The pink-haired girl started moving again, hiding a small smile. Sasuke followed behind, staying under the umbrella.

The two walked in silence, neither making a complaint.

Were they held closer, ever so slightly, by the Great healer…Time?

**---------------oo---------------**

A/N: Yup, that was chapter seven! (Quite a long chapter for ya!) So…what did you guys think? Feel free to tell me and give me feedback. This is more of a lighthearted chappie with some humour. The chakra manipulation part was from the current manga chapters. And the line that Kakashi read from his book was from episode 101. lol…I also put a cute little bit of sasusaku fluff in the end. o Anywho…**submit a** **review, please!** :)

And here I insert a thank you to Mist of regret for being my riddle tester and for being a great help when I got stuck during this chappie.

Oh yeah…BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why am I laughing? Well, A little while ago, I was getting stuck thinking of the perfect ending, and a few nights ago, it came to me! (I was brushing my teeth when suddenly the idea hit me! I almost choked on toothpaste because of it, too!) I was pretty satisfied with the ending, and I think you people will be too! What is this wonderfully awesome idea? Wait and find out! (Mwahahahahahaha! LOL)


	8. Chapter 8: Answers

It's me again! Sorry, it's been like FOREVER since I last updated, and I **sincerely apologize** for such a late post. :( Please understand that my schoolwork isn't allowing much time for me to write… heck, I scarcely have any room left to breathe! But I will try to continue this fic whenever possible. (Its progressing good, and I'm definitely not dropping it) So, please bear with me. :) And as a little sorry for the long wait, I've made this chappie long!

Anywho…The last chapter turned out to be a great success with you guys, and I had fun writing it. This chapter is also a lighter chapter, and I had fun writing this one too. Wow, I haven't written any review-replies in a while, so I guess I'll put them here:

(The condensed version)

**Mist of Regret:** lol, yes. And thank you so much for your support, encouragement, inspiration and help!

**xx.faith:** Thank you! And thanks for reviewing too!

**iM a AweOmE gUrL:** smiles ;)

**Kawaii chibi Sasuke luver:** Thanks for all of your reviews. And I'll add more fluff whenever possible. :)

**Lol…my worst enemy:** Yeah…lol indeed. Thanx for the advice and review.

**Akuinnen:** Thank you for all of your great reviews! I'm glad you like the story.

**Sayomi-sama:** Great thanks to you, as well, for all of your reviews. They are always very encouraging. .

**Hanayo: **Thanks!(Suspense is good!)

**The Assassin of the Night:** ) Thanks for taking the time to submit a review and voicing your thoughts!

**Bluflamez:** You'll find out…;)

**Jami16:** Thankies for your reviews, too! (I like reviews 6.6)

**Fragments of hope:** Wow! You are such a wonderful reviewer! Thank you so much for submitting a review for each and every chapter! Feedback is always helpful! (Fanfiction needs more reviewers like you! lol)

**Uchiha Sasume:** Nah! I have to take this nice and slow…even thou I want him to remember her as well! lol

**Aznkizz:** Thank you. And I'm glad you liked the little riddle. I'll try to put more in. x)

**I have an alter ego:** Thanks. I like slow-paced fics too. :)

**Kawaii IceCream:** Thankies! I feel encouraged:D And here's the update!

And to everyone who's been sticking with this fic: **Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu!** (But please try to leave me a reply to cheer me on when you find the time! xP)

**

* * *

**

Anyways…with no more further ado, I present to you chapter eight!

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 8: Answers**

Uchiha Sasuke exhaled, laying flat on his bed.

His eyes were glued to the ceiling, his mind rummaging through the recent images that had flashed across his eyes. Most of them were connected with a certain pink-haired girl, and he had no idea why.

Everyone's been saying that he simply had a case of amnesia, but one Sasuke just didn't buy it. Lies. He felt that they were just shoving him lies no matter how much he demanded the truth. Strangely though, the Uchiha had a hunch that no one actually possessed the truth…no one but Sakura.

However, deciding that it wasn't quite the time to ask, Sasuke would just have to put up with not getting answers.

The morning sun shone, sending rays of blinding light through the window. He sighed, closing his eyes.

Nothing made a sound…at least to the average ear. But to the trained ears of Uchiha Sasuke, something was wrong…Terribly wrong! A crease took its place on his brows as he noticed a change of sounds outside…was it an ambush?

…No, it was worse than an ambush…much, much worse. His eyes snapped open. There were rustles among the bushes around his manor and sudden fits of giggling.

The Uchiha cursed under his breath, quickly sitting up. What he dreaded most was by his doorstep, waiting to unleash wraths so terrible upon him. Wait…? Uchiha Sasuke fears nothing! But something comes close…fan girls.

The raven-haired boy dashed silently down the stairs. Concealing his presence, he waited. Taking an experienced guess, there were thirty, maybe fifty crazed females secured around the premises of the Uchiha manor.

_Dammit!_

It was not a good situation to be in. Sasuke snuck a peek outside the window. Three girls were at the door, about four were hiding behind some bushes, probably a dozen were positioned in the tree in his yard, and that's already about twenty just on the front grounds of the manor! There were three more sides to count and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Sasuke was greatly out-numbered.

_How the hell did they get here anyways?_

The Uchiha fumed.

Usually, the fan girls were all too afraid to enter the Uchiha grounds, and if some were courageous enough, they wouldn't dare go through the gates of his manor. That had been Sasuke's theory, but looks like it's now going down the trash…

Actually, the fan girls _were_ too wimpy to enter the Uchiha grounds. But, it seems that they have formed some sort of a 'tour group,' and ventured out to find Sasuke _together_. Strength in numbers, they say, and apparently…it works.

The Uchiha glanced out the window again, this time, analyzing his situation. Yes, Sasuke was now taking this very seriously. It was a battle to the death and he was determined to stay alive.

Of course, if Sasuke had stepped out right this instant and took the girls head-on, they wouldn't stand a chance…But he probably would not be on good terms with the Hokage if she discovered dozens of bodies littered on his lawn.

The Uchiha sighed…Maybe it's smarter to avoid trouble instead of facing it in a situation like this. His back slumped back against the wall, shaking his head in frustration. And to make the matter worse, Tsunade had arranged a meeting with him at her office later today.

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair…How the hell is he gonna get to the Hokage Tower alive this afternoon?!

xXxXx

"Hurry Sakura! Time is of an essence!"

The pink-haired girl looked up to her hollering sensei. Wincing, she turned back to the problem at hand. Tsunade-sama had shown her a foreign poison and had instructed her to put together an antidote.

Sakura exhaled deeply, continuing to ground some herbs that she had collected.

"Three minutes and forty seconds." The Hokage yelled, apparently not satisfied with her student's progress. She checked the stopwatch in her hand again. "This poison will spread and completely destroy an average human body within four minutes and forty-four seconds."

Sakura frowned. The grass of the training ground was not the best surface for medical work. But having to collect the plants and herbs that she needed and finish before her four minutes and forty-four seconds are up, it would have to do.

She was now done grounding the herbs. Sakura took a small breath as her right hand glowed with chakra. All she needed to do was thoroughly combine the mixture. And if her analysis of the poison components was correct, the antidote would be usable.

The liquids gurgled in the bubble of chakra around her hand.

_Just a little more…_

"Time." Tsunade-sama yelled.

Right away, Sakura's face showed signs of frustration. She looked at the still spinning liquid in her chakra bubble and exhaled. She picked up a glass bottle from her duffle bag, poured the almost-antidote in, and sighed. Failure certainly did not feel good…

The Godaime turned her stern eyes onto her apprentice.

"Sakura. You have to remember the impact of time during problems like this."

"Gomen nasai, Tsunade-shishou…I'll pay more attention to that next time." The girl muttered quietly.

The blonde woman frowned. "Yes. But you have to understand that in a real situation, there will be no next time."

Sakura nodded softly, her gaze drifting towards her feet. She heard the Hokage sigh…

"No time to waste. We need to brush up on your chakra control."

The pink-haired girl looked up, finding traces of a smile on her mentor's face. Her area of strength was chakra control and they both knew that. Despite that tough exterior, Tsunade-sama can actually be quite sympathetic.

"Now…let's see how you do against your sensei!" She put on a cheesy grin worthy of Naruto, and rolled up her sleeves.

…And the Godaime can be a bit childish, too.

xXxXx

"Nyaa!"

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Rock Lee looked up from his bowl of ramen at the shrieking boy beside him. The noon sun shone, beating down on the streets of Konoha. There was quite a calm mood in the air until _someone_ realized that he had forgotten to fill out the jounin exam entry forms…

"They expect us to know this stuff by heart?!" The fox boy groaned, pulling furiously at his hair. "I can't remember number twenty-five of the shinobi sayings! I thought that was only for those stupid academy tests…and one pops up for the jounin exam paperwork? Heck, why are there even _test questions _on the fill-out form for the exam registration, anyways? Old lady Tsunade must have done it to torture me!"

"Naruto! Don't say that! Tsunade-sama does things for good reasons. Don't start blaming her if you can't remember something!" Tenten called out from the other side of Lee.

"You tell him, Tenten! If Neji-san wasn't on a mission, we'd show you the dynamic spirit of team Gai!" Lee stuck out his thumb, giving them both a good-guy pose with a little 'ping' from his teeth. (And boy, for once, was Tenten ever glad that Neji was not present!)

"GAH!!"

Naruto's head felt like exploding...and the glare and high reflectivity from Rock Lee's teeth wasn't helping either. The blond sighed, letting his head slump onto the table beside his _untouched_ bowl of ramen.

Lee winced at the sound of the collision. Naruto must really be in a tough fit…to think…he's not even touching his ramen! It must have been a record.

"Don't give up Naruto! Summon all of your youthful exuberance! You will definitely find a way out!"

The fox boy looked up. Slowly, that cheesy grin made its way back onto Naruto's face.

"Yeah! Thanks Fuzzy-brows! I'll get through this for sure! But I need some brain food first." The blond gave a thumbs-up back to Lee and literally pounced onto his ramen…Looks like he found his youthful exuberance…

xXxXx

"You knock!" Ayumi whispered to the girl beside her.

"No! I'm scared! I don't want to knock!" Shina whispered back.

"But you want to see Sasuke-kun right? This thing was your idea anyways! So go and knock already!" Yamiko argued, pushing Shina closer to the door.

Yep… It's all down to who has to knock. The fan girls are still eagerly waiting to see Sasuke, none of them going out of their positions. Some are _still_ in the trees, a few are _still_ behind the bushes, Ayumi, Shina, and Yamiko are _still_ in front of the intimidating front door of the Uchiha Manor, and Sasuke-kun is _still_ waiting for his trouble to leave.

The only thing is that time won't hold out… and neither will his patience.

The raven-haired boy glanced at the clock across the hall. 12:32.

_Ugh…Kuso! Why don't they just leave?! _

Sasuke needed to be at the Hokage Tower by four. But he wasn't going to spend the next three hours and thirty minutes waiting for his damned fan girls to wither away and die.

Out of nowhere, there was a loud crack outside followed by a thump and some yells. The Uchiha looked out the window. Two of the girls had just fallen out of his tree…taking a branch down with them. And that was the last straw. Uchiha Sasuke was going to wait no longer!

"C'mon Shina! Just do it!" Yamiko and Ayumi urged in unison.

Shina looked at her two friends and gave a weary nod. She slowly extended a shaky hand toward the door and proceeded with the knocking.

Unfortunately for her… it was too late. A second before her knuckles made contact, the door flung open. Forcefully.

"I have a doorbell." Sasuke spat, giving poor Shina a powerful shot of his famous death glare.

Seeing his arrival, the girls all popped out of their hiding places. They got up, made themselves pretty and began to do what they did best. Almost simultaneously, they commenced their fan girl-ing.

The Uchiha's attention was still focused on the three who were courageous enough to be at his doorstep.

"Did you want something?" He grunted, hoping to end this conversation as soon as possible.

Ayumi nudged Shina. "Oh, hi Sasuke-kun…we just came to see-"

"Don't bother." He stated flatly, beginning to get extremely irritated at the use of _–kun_.

The girls pouted at the quickness of his reply. Shina rapidly shut her mouth. She was grateful for being still alive. Yamiko looked at the frozen Shina and decided to pick up where she had left off.

"But Sasuke-kun! We came all the way to-"

"Save the story. You're not worth my time."

At this, some of the other fan girls started to shout out in protest. They weren't going to just let all of their effort go to waste.

"Don't make me say it again. Leave. Now." Of course the Uchiha isn't the type to give up either. He will go at something until he gets it.

When the girls showed no signs of obeying, Sasuke decided to end their little chat right then and there.

"I'll count to five before I slam the door…"

"Sasuke-kun but-"

"Five. Get out!" With that, he rammed the door shut and stormed off to the kitchen without waiting to see the result of his act. Although, he did hope that those girls would get scared and scurry off like chickens.

xXxXx

"Okay papers…You're going down! Believe it!" Naruto set down his fifth finished bowl of ramen. He rubbed his hands together and picked up his pencil.

The blond stared at the pile of work in front of himself. His new resolve to finish the papers wasn't really resolving. He blinked twice and came up with a conclusion.

_Maybe if I intimidated it enough, it might go away!_

Naruto focused his gaze, trying hard to copy one of Sasuke's death glares. Apparently, he believed that holding his breath would help in making his face look scary. So, as the seconds ticked by, Naruto's face began to redden and his eyeballs started to bulge. Funny enough, he was starting to inflate into one of the frogs that he summons.

Naruto, still determined, kept it up for a long minute, but came to no avail.

"Ugh! What am I thinking?!" The fox boy sighed finally letting out a breath, giving up. He had a made a good choice…because little Naruto had looked more constipated instead of frightening.

So now, it was back to the good-old filling out of the paper…

xXxXx

"Good afternoon, Uchiha. I'm glad you were able to make it." The Godaime stated, her chin propped up by her crossed fingers.

"Hn."

And there was Sasuke, standing tall and strong, a little past four p.m. in the Hokage's spacious office. Nope, no longer chased by fan girls…for the time being, at least.

Seeing that the Uchiha wasn't going to elaborate on his greeting, Tsunade decided to just get on with her part of the talking.

"I've requested for your presence today to discuss with you the jounin exam."

Sasuke looked up, a slight frown on his face.

"I trust that you have heard about the event taking place in two week's time?"

The Godaime paused for a second, receiving a small nod from Sasuke.

"The issue then comes down to your legibility."

At this, the Uchiha's frown deepened. In fact, he hadn't thought much about whether or not he would be legible to take the exam.

"And to your luck, the Council has decided that you will be permitted to participate."

Sasuke nodded, satisfied with the conclusion. Tsunade-sama sat up and opened one of her desk drawers. She pulled out a booklet and handed it to the Uchiha.

"This is the exam entry form. All who wish to take it must fill out all of the asked information. Please have it completed within the next six days in order to participate. That is all. You are dismissed."

"Hai."

With the papers in hand, Sasuke headed for the door.

"I hope that you will be prepared…and a little thank-you to Sakura may be in order."

Hearing the name, the raven-haired boy stopped in his tracks. He turned to face the Hokage once again.

"Sakura?"

Looking not the least bit surprised at the Uchiha's questioning expression, Tsunade decided it was better to let him know.

"Yes. It was Sakura that pleaded many times for your legibility. Even though she knew that you, being still technically a genin in Konohagakure, cannot participate in the jounin exam, she went to persuade the council to look at your current abilities instead. And her hard work paid off, didn't it?"

The Hokage watched Sasuke process the information. With a little smile, she went back to some of her own unfinished paperwork.

"Oh, and when your form is completed, please drop it off to Shizune or myself here. It's a good idea to submit it as soon as possible."

"Hn."

And now, the Uchiha had even more unanswered questions. He hated not knowing the truth. It was about time for him to find some things out and solve a few mysteries.

Sasuke frowned, contemplating on whether it was the right time. But being able to take no more of this, he made up his mind.

With that, he exited the Hokage Tower and headed for the hospital. If Sakura was anywhere, it'd be there.

xXxXx

"Sakura-chan! We need you in surgery room 12A!" Shizune called out, running towards the pink-haired girl across the lobby.

Seeing the worried look on the older girl's face, Sakura gave a nod and hurried towards her.

"Shizune-san, where am I needed?"

"Just in time Sakura-chan. Anbu team cell 4's captain has been injured badly from this morning's mission. Here's the summary folder with the details. Basically, we've got some broken bones, deep wounds, hemorrhaged tissue plus an unknown poison. Tsunade-sama has just been notified. Her order was for you to proceed with Aizawa-san and I until her arrival."

Shizune handed the girl the summary folder and they both jogged towards the preparation room.

Quickly, the two washed hands, jumped into hospital attire, pulled on some gloves, and slapped on masks.

"We'll need to take a look at the poison first. Aizawa and the others will take care of the wounds." Shizune explained, her voice slightly muffled.

Sakura gave a small nod, and the medics rushed toward surgery room 12A.

"Heart rate dropping gradually! The poison is spreading fast. Shizune-san, Sakura-san, we need you now!" Aizawa, a tall and confident-looking woman, gestured.

"Hai." The two replied simultaneously.

It was a busy situation and concern was in the air. Anbu cell 4's captain lay limp on the operating table. A few monitors were hooked up to him, and a team of medics sent glowing chakra into his system.

Sakura was handed a silver tray containing a small bottle of the contaminated blood and some essential herbs. She called over Shizune and the two began to study the poison.

"This poison's components are very complex. I'm guessing it uses an abnormal ratio." The black-haired girl commented.

Sakura nodded.

"Yeah… Quite a strong one too. The affected blood has turned dark. Judging from the looks of this, we don't have too-"

BOOM! Suddenly, the surgery room doors slammed open. Tsunade-sama rushed in, a worried expression on her face.

"Shizune, I'll take over. We've also received some news that two more from Anbu cell 4 have been injured. The good thing is that they're not very badly hurt. Go to the lobby and wait for them. You can handle them by yourself I hope. I'll send another medic squad to assist you."

"Hai!"

With that, Shizune headed for the doors. Tsunade walked over and resumed the position.

Walking rapidly, the black-haired girl moved down the hall. Slowly, she pulled off the mask covering her mouth and took a deep breath.

By the time she reached the lobby, the two injured Anbu had not yet arrived. But someone else did, and that _someone_ was furiously arguing with the nurse that was at the reception table.

The two were having a heated conversation about visiting a medic nin who happened to be operating. One was the fat Manaka-san, and the other…was Sasuke. The medic nin that he wants to see? C'mon! Any idiot can guess who she was.

Not particularly liking the fat lady herself, Shizune dashed over to see what all of the ruckus was about.

"Manaka-san, what's going on?"

"This ignorant brat wants to see Sakura-san who is currently busy. I told him to leave, but he insists on staying!"

Shizune turned her attention to the 'ignorant brat' who seemed to be having a mental breakdown trying to cope with the fat nurse.

"Thanks Manaka-san, I'll deal with it from here." The medic sighed, and started to walk away from the reception desk. Sasuke followed a few steps behind.

At that, the nurse crossed her arms, looking victorious. She gave the Uchiha a glare-stare… And if she had been six and not fifty-six, one would have expected her to stick out her tongue.

"Sasuke, you want to see Sakura-chan?"

"Hn."

"Sorry, but Manaka-san is right. Sakura-chan is currently operating, and cannot be disturbed."

Seeing that the woman before him was not fat and obnoxious, the Uchiha gave a nod.

"I'm willing to wait."

"Eh…but this might take hours. The patient is extremely injured."

"Hn."

Not quite sure what the Uchiha's multi-purpose reply meant, Shizune decided to take the safe way out…incase he becomes more infuriated by a wrong comment.

"Well…My estimate is that Sakura-chan is going to come out…in five hours…When she gets out, she'll probably be in the lounge. So if you are going to stay, you have to wait either in the lobby for five or so hours or outside."

The clock in the lobby ticked 4:32. It would be nine thirty when Sakura gets out if Shizune's guess is right…

Without saying another word Sasuke headed for the door.

"Eh…? Looks like he's leaving." The black-haired girl wondered out loud.

Either that, or the Uchiha is going to wait outside…far away from that obese Manaka-san.

xXxXx

"Ugh… that was horrible…" the pink-haired girl complained to herself while exiting surgery room 12A. After staying a straight five hours and twenty-seven minutes in the surgery room, she was downright pooped. Thankfully, their hard work had paid off, and Anbu cell 4's captain would recover within a few weeks.

Sakura pulled off her gloves and face mask. She gave a tired glance at the hall clock. 9:54.

The pink-haired girl disposed of her gear and moved tiredly towards the lounge. She had left her coat and bag in there that morning, and was in no particular hurry.

Sakura made a turn and walked slowly down the patients' wing to get to the lounge. Reaching her destination, the girl pushed open the door and went inside. Before closing the door, Sakura caught sight of the silhouette of an obese woman. Right away, she noticed that it was Manaka-san on her hall duty.

Not wanting to talk to the arrogant woman, the pink-haired girl quickly pushed the door close and hoped that Manaka hadn't noticed. She flicked on a light, sending some dim, golden rays into the room.

Lifelessly, Sakura pulled up a chair from the round table and slumped into it. Her chakra was depleted significantly, and her head buzzed. The operation really drained a lot out of her, and on top of that, she had spent the first half of the day wasting more chakra on new medical techniques. Sakura gave a deep sigh, and rested her head atop the table.

_Maybe it's smarter to regain some energy before heading home…_

The pink-haired girl closed her eyes, suppressing a yawn. The only sound was the clicking of the wall-mount clock and the buzzing of her head. Sakura calmed herself down, slowly, making the noise pounding against her ears dissolve into the silence.

All was quite…but something always has to ruin it.

"It's almost eleven!! LIGHTS OUT!!"

The unmistakable voice was that of Manaka-san. Startled, Sakura's eyes flashed open and looked around.

_Eleven?! Did I fall asleep?_

She glanced at the clock and read 10:02. Then suddenly there was a loud click, and all lights went out.

_Ugh… It's Manaka's lights out at 'eleven' again…_

There was no longer any light in the entire hall of the patients' wing. Only moonlight illuminated the lounge through the large windows.

Frustrated, Sakura sat up. She told herself to get up, but her body just wouldn't co-operate. Her eyes went out of focus, and her world spun. Feeling dizzy, the girl placed her head back onto the table.

It was one of the symptoms of chakra depletion… It would become better in ten minutes or so.

As the seconds ticked by, the pink-haired girl lay silently on the table, hoping to quickly regain her chakra.

Behind her, the door knob twisted, clicking slightly. Being too tired, the medic just waited.

The door squeaked open, footsteps sounded, and it clicked back closed.

"Sakura."

Recognizing the voice right away, the girl responded.

"Mn…? Sasuke? What are you doing here so late?"

After a short silence, the Uchiha spoke.

"That's not important. Right now, I need some answers."

Hearing that, the pink-haired girl opened her eyes.

"What?"

This time, he was quick to reply.

"The truth."

_The truth…?_

Slowly, Sakura sat up. Her head began to spin again. Attempting to stop her dizziness, she brought a finger to her temple. It worked slightly, bringing her eyes back into focus.

"What do you mean by that?"

The girl placed a hand on the table for support, and tried to stand up. Without warning, the pain hit her. She was able to stand up, but lost her balance in the process.

"Ugh…"

And then, things slowly began to black out. Being unable to move, Sakura awaited the inevitable impact of her fall…but was surprised when none came.

"Sakura?"

She opened her eyes weakly, making out Sasuke's face towering above her. The expression on his face showed concern. She called out his name, but her voice couldn't reach him.

Too much of her chakra was depleted, and slowly, her consciousness slipped away.

_Answers…?_

**

* * *

**

Yay! And that was chapter 8!! So…? What did you guys think:P I put in a To Be Continued cuz this chappie became really long. It going to continue from here next time. And besides… suspense is good. Please submit a review and tell me what you think. My goal is for ten reviews on this chap. I'll still post if I don't reach this goal, but it'll be later. xD So… Review please!

Any suggestions? Complaints? Ideas? Thoughts? Opinions? Feel free to voice them!

REVIEW!! x)


	9. Chapter 9: Once Again

Hey everyone! It's been a long time, and I am really happy to finally be able to update. Take a long look at the title…Done? Know what it means? Of course, it has something to do with this chapter. xP… I was actually planning to make the title "Mou Ichido" (which means 'once again') but I ended up deciding to keep it English. xD

No time for review replies :( …So on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 9: Once Again**

A soft drizzle caressed the dampened earth, casting a spellbinding mist across the ends of Konohagakure. Dawn had not yet awakened, leaving the world still in black and white.

Uchiha Sasuke sighed, stepping out of his manor onto the dew-covered grass. Having not expected a _guest_, his spare bedrooms were in no condition to sleep in. So, he had spent the last few hours resting on the good-old couch. It was a rough night…

However, one could not say the same for his little _guest_. A certain Sakura had enjoyed a refreshing slumber recovering from chakra depletion, and is still currently snug in the sheets, sound asleep.

After a short breath of fresh air, the Uchiha went inside. He was in no mood to go back to sleep even though it was about five in the morning.

So without thinking, Sasuke grabbed a few kunai and headed back out to do some early morning training.

xXxXx

"Mnn…" The pink-haired girl groaned, slightly opening her eyes.

She had had a surprisingly restful slumber. Sakura shifted in the bed sheets, feeling a little less than comfortable in her clothing. The girl frowned. She never remembered her pyjamas being this rough.

_Hold on a moment…_

Sakura felt like she was missing something. Something…important.

That was when she looked around and realized that she was not in the bedroom of her apartment. Finally waking up, the girl sat up forcefully. Her head stung, and her temples pulsed. That was the result of no rest, and too much rest put together. Even though…it was a rather familiar sensation.

_Sasuke!_

Everything clicked. The pink-haired girl kneaded her head as she recalled her conversation with the Uchiha the night before. He had wanted _answers_, and she had passed out due to lack of chakra. What happened after was all a blur.

Sakura looked about the room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had spotted her weapons pouch lying on the night table. The pink-haired girl looked down and found herself still in her training attire.

_Well… That explains the discomfort…_

Sakura glanced back at the beige pouch on the night table and gave a small laugh…At least the Uchiha cared enough as to remove the weapons pouch so that she wouldn't poke and kill herself on one of her kunai.

The pink-haired girl stretched and let out a yawn. She looked out the window and practically slapped herself on the head. The almost-noon sun peaked out from behind some grey clouds, its dull shine seemingly mocking her.

Quickly slipping out of the sheets, Sakura dashed about the room, making the bed. She took a guess at the time…the earliest it could've been was probably eleven.

Luckily for her, it wasn't one of those early-rise days. Today, the kunoichi was assigned the monotonous duty of helping with the jounin exam entry form collection and marking. Being the apprentice of the Hokage and having memorized all of the shinobi sayings as well as the rules and conduct, Sakura was a chance too good to be missed…And the Godaime would never pass out on an opportunity to lighten her paperwork load. So, the girl was told to be at the Hokage Tower at around noon.

Personally, Sakura would rather be training and learning…but seeing that she, too, was going to be participating in the exam, this job wasn't a total waste of time.

_That reminds me…_

Sakura had completed, but not yet submitted the entry form, and the deadline was in a few days. So, she might as well bring it along. The girl gave a little smile, knowing that the papers were in the bag that she always carried around along with her medical equip. Being prepared pays off…

The pink-haired girl stretched out her muscles and yawned. She walked over to the night table and picked up her weapons pouch. Then, walking around, her emerald orbs scanned the room for any signs of her other belongings. After a minute of searching and no results, she gave up. She asked herself what could've happened to them.

The first thing that came to mind was…Sasuke had not brought her items along. There were other possibilities, but…

The kunoichi groaned out loud. Her guess seemed more senseful by the second as she thought back to last night. When she had passed out, her bag and coat were still in the closet. It wasn't Sasuke's fault, and she couldn't blame him.

Well... there were certainly other possibilities. Why, her things could be sitting in the manor right this second. So, taking her weapons pouch with her, the pink-haired girl went to find out the whereabouts of her possessions.

Sakura looked around for her belongings and/or Sasuke. She weaved around the halls, timidly peering into opened doors.

Finding neither of her goals in the last room of the corridor, Sakura advanced to turn down into the next. Along the way, she did some sightseeing. The Uchiha certainly had a spacious home… and in it, were interesting pieces of furniture. But judging from the layers of dust on them, she figured that he didn't particularly _care_ about any of the items.

Sakura headed for the turn, slightly spacing out and wandering about the Uchihas that once dwelled here. Footsteps sounded from around the corner. Not noticing, the pink-haired girl continued to walk.

Without warning, she bumped right into a certain someone. Snapping back to reality, Sakura glanced up, a surprised look adorning her features. Standing inches from her face, one Uchiha Sasuke looked down at the girl. He was in a black t-shirt and some black shorts. A towel was hung around his neck, and his raven hair was dripping with water. Wearing a look of disapproval, he waited for the pink-haired girl to explain herself.

Recovering from this little embarrassing mishap, Sakura straightened herself. Taking a step back, she met his gaze.

"Eheheh… Sasuke. There you are… Um…" She was beginning to sound like Hinata, and mentally slapped herself as a blush swept her face. "Uh…Have you seen my-"

Not waiting for her to finish, the Uchiha held out his hand. In it were Sakura's bag and coat.

"Thanks…" She replied, her cheeks reddening a bit more at her own blindness.

Taking her things from him, Sakura opened her bag and peered inside. Spotting what she was looking for, she turned her attention back to the already retreating Sasuke.

"Uh… Sasuke? Have you filled out your jounin exam entry forms yet?"

"Hn." He told her, not bothering to turn back.

_Hm… that was fast…_The pink-haired girl thought to herself, knowing that the Uchiha had only received the papers the day before.

"Well, I'm going to the Hokage Tower later today…and if you want, I can bring along your forms as well."

Sasuke did not reply, but continued to walk.

"Oh…And thanks."

"What for?"

This time, the Uchiha paused to wait for the answer.

"…Last night."

Thinking her response over for a while, he started to walk again.

"Hn. Breakfast is on the table."

'How considerate' was what Sakura was thinking. But she didn't want to trouble him anymore.

"Thanks," She told him, appreciating the offer, "But it's fine. I'm not really hungry." Right on cue, her stomach let out a protesting grumble, contradicting what her mouth had just said.

Sasuke chuckled, a smirk on his face.

"Looks like your stomach thinks otherwise." He said coolly over his shoulder.

The pink-haired girl stood, dumbfounded and red.

_Oh irony…we meet again._

Without another word, Sakura trudged down the stairs. A sweet smell was in the air. The girl predicted that it was the inviting aroma of breakfast.

Passing the living room, she looked inside in search of a clock. Spotting one hanging on the far wall, she stepped in. Its hands happily ticked 11:23.

Feeling assured that she was not late, the girl glanced around. It was a tall room with large windows. But heavy curtains had sealed all traces of light outside.

_Sasuke and this place could use some light…_

Making her way across to the windows, she pulled open the thick drapes, allowing rays of cool light to ignite the room.

Sakura gazed at the hazy weather and was reminded of the boring day ahead of her.

Giving a sigh, she headed for the kitchen, her belongings still in hand.

The air grew thicker with sweetness as the girl advanced. Reaching her destination, she saw a breakfast table with a plate of warm pancakes and a pitcher of syrup.

Sitting down, and placing her things on the floor beside her, Sakura began to eat…Sasuke was actually not a bad cook.

xXxXx

The Uchiha walked down the stairs. The jounin exam entry forms he had filled out just that morning were in his hand. Having Sakura bring it along would save him the trouble of handing it in himself.

Walking past the living room, he noticed that it was unusually bright. Spotting the opened curtains, he gave a scowl. Not enjoying the cold light coming through, he went to cut the source.

Firmly tugging the material with his free hand, Sasuke dragged together the curtains, once again engulfing the room in darkness.

Casually, he entered the kitchen.

Sensing his presence, Sakura swallowed the bite of pancake she was chewing and turned to face him.

"Here." Sasuke said, waving the papers in front of her face.

Taking a moment, and realizing what it was, the pink-haired girl took it and gave a small nod. She reached down and slipped into one of the open pockets of her bag.

The Uchiha grabbed a ripe tomato from atop the counter and headed for the sink. Utensils began to clunk behind him.

"I never knew you could cook, Sasuke." The kunoichi began, not liking the silence.

The raven-haired boy shrugged. He took a bite out of the red vegetable, and pulled up a chair across from the girl.

Sakura stopped, a smile on her face.

"So, you prepared for the exam?"

"Somewhat."

The pink-haired girl giggled.

"Well, apparently, this year's is not going to be easy."

"Hn."

"It's interesting. All of the old rookie nine, and Gai-sensei's team are taking part, and word has it we'd be arranged in our former three man cells. It's Team Seven all over again."

The kunoichi gave a sheepish grin as Sasuke swallowed his last piece of tomato.

What followed was a moment of silence. Crossing his hands in front of his face, the Uchiha focused his gaze on the girl before him.

"Why did you do it, Sakura?"

"Huh?"

The girl looked up, confusion evident in her jade orbs.

"The exam. My legibility."

Registering his words, Sakura frowned.

_Tsunade-sama must have told him._

"Don't you…_want_ to participate?"

"That's not the point. I want the reason."

"Reason? I… just thought that you'd be unsatisfied with passing up this opportunity to show off your new skills. So I went and asked for your legibility." She told him, a playful smile on her lips.

The Uchiha frowned, his eyes searching hers for any sign of another reason.

He stopped when he found none, but he didn't back down. He had a feeling that there was more to it than that… And the truth is – there was. But he wasn't going to be told another word.

Still keeping his gaze on her, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Knowing what he was thinking, Sakura just simply flashed him a smile. Having cleared her plate, she stood up, bringing it and the utensils over to the sink. A lighthearted tune passed her lips as she turned on the tap.

The Uchiha got up and joined her beside the sink. He leaned against the counter, folded his arms, and watched her.

After leaving the dish to dry on the rack, she faced him. Her arms were positioned on either side of her waist, and her head was tilted on an angle.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" She asked, mockingly.

Sasuke looked away, a smirk on his face.

"Tell me, why don't I remember you?"

Sakura blinked, surprised at the sudden attack.

The raven-haired boy focused his attention back onto the girl, waiting for an answer. Getting a stiff laugh from her, he realized that he had hit a weak spot.

"It should be me asking you that, Sasuke." Sakura shot at him a moment later.

"And yet you're not." He flung back quickly.

Speechless, the pink-haired girl didn't reply.

A smug look dominated the Uchiha's features as he straightened.

"It's odd how we've all grown out of our old selves…But you didn't seem to have changed." Her voice sounded a little hesitant.

Seeing what she was doing, a frown found its way back to Sasuke's brows.

"Sakura, don't change the topic."

Defending herself, she shot back.

"Who said anything about changing the topic?" In fact, the girl _was_ trying to change the topic. She put on an affirmative look as she practically lied through her teeth.

A little more irritated, the Uchiha sent a glare.

"Just answer the question."

"I…" She stuttered, diverting her gaze away from his.

Taking advantage of the tension of the moment, a dangerously quiet rustle sounded outside the window. Both nin turned sharply to face the noise. There was nothing visibly different or out of place. Sakura faced the Uchiha, her eyes questioning him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He answered, a little too quickly.

The pink-haired girl surveyed him, a skeptical look in her eyes.

Without another word, the Uchiha began to walk towards the door. Sakura fumed. He tells her it was nothing and goes right away to check it out. How convincing.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Out."

xXxXx

A bit more than suspicious, Sasuke walked toward where the rustle had sounded. He looked behind him. Good. Sakura did not follow.

Spying something odd on one of the trees, he got closer.

And there, on a high branch, was a withered brown leaf amongst the vibrant green ones. As he advanced, the leaf lost its last bit of life and detached from the branch, slowly flailing to the ground.

Before it could do so, the Uchiha had extended a hand and caught it. Examining it, his eyes spotted something unnatural.

Right in the centre, a mark was burnt into the leaf…The exact same mark that had _coincidentally_ pulsed on Sasuke's neck. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

The leaf gave away with a sharp crunch as the raven-haired boy's fist closed around it.

_Orochimaru…_

xXxXx

Having cleaned up a bit, the pink-haired girl got up to leave. Securing her weapons pouch around her waist and picking up her bag and coat, she exited the kitchen.

On her way out, Sakura noticed that the curtains were closed like before.

Frowning, she went to open it again. One could only survive so long in darkness.

"He'll thank me for this later…" She said to herself, pulling at the fabric.

This time, the curtains refused to be opened. Maybe the runners were on strike. The pink-haired girl sighed, frustrated. Dragging over a chair, she looked up at the curtains, estimating whether or not she would be able to reach the top.

Trying anyways, Sakura got up. Extending her fingers and standing on her toes, her goal was just beyond reach. Refusing to give up, she shifted her balance, leaning against the back of the chair for support.

_Just a little more…_

Deep in concentration, the pink-haired girl did not notice someone enter the room.

"Leave it." The Uchiha said from behind her.

The sudden voice had taken Sakura by surprise, throwing her off balance. With a wobble, she – along with the chair – came tumbling down. Landing flat on her butt with a little yelp, the girl fumed. Her fall was nothing close to graceful.

Directing her heated glare toward the sound of the voice, Sakura stared at the Uchiha who was leaning against the door frame, watching with bemused eyes.

"Are you trying the tear the place down?" He chuckled, earning a frown from the girl who had not bothered to get up from the floor. Obviously annoyed, her gaze intensified.

"Don't laugh!" She threw at him angrily.

"What? Am I supposed to cry then?" He shot back with a mocking tone in his voice.

"No," Sakura pouted, crossing her arms, still without intention to get back up. "You _could _try helping me?"

Refusing to admit defeat, she swung her face away from him, waiting for his retort. Her frown only deepened as she heard him sigh.

It completely took her by surprise when she saw his extended hand in front of her face. Sakura stared blindly.

"Look. Now I'm being nice, and all you can do is sit there like an idiot." Sasuke stated smugly, beginning to pull back his hand. But before he could do so, Sakura's fingers had wrapped around his. Pulling herself up to her full height, she held her ground.

Remembering to let go of his hand, the pink-haired girl went back to attempting to open the curtains. She stood on her toes, and pulled from where she was.

The Uchiha watched, amused at her concentration.

"Are you so intent on opening the curtains?"

Sakura looked at him from over her shoulder.

"A little light won't kill you…" She said knowingly, "Besides, this place needs some brightening-up." With that said, she turned back to the work at hand.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

A blush dominated the pink-haired girl's face as a hand reached around her. Tugging effortlessly, the curtains opened. Without even looking at him, she knew that there was that mocking smirk on his face.

_Screw Uchiha and his height advantage…_

xXxXx

"Sakura, I've got the current submissions. Please have as many of these marked as possible by the end of the day. And just add yours to the pile, all of these have not been sorted or stamped." The Godaime announced, hidden behind the huge bundle of jounin exam entry forms she was holding. Making her way skillfully around the furniture in the Hokage Tower study, she set them loudly in front of the gawking kunoichi.

"These are all entry forms?" Sakura croaked, poking at the stacks of paper.

"Yep." Tsunade gave her a sheepish smile, "But don't worry, I'll have Shizune and a few others come help you out a little later."

Sakura nodded, without looking away from the intimidating towers of work. She reached into her bag and pulled out her own and Sasuke's entry forms, placing them onto the already mountain-like stack of papers.

"And if you need me, go to Shizune. I won't be in my office." The blonde woman began to walk toward the door, pulling a little purse from her pocket.

"Where are you going?" the pink-haired girl asked, just in case she really needed to find her.

At those words, Tsunade froze.

"Uh…Ah…" She cleared her throat, stuffing the purse back into her pocket. "Well uh… Somewhere. That. You. Don't. Know. Of." She told her stiffly, and continued more confidently "But, surely you can handle anything that comes up."

Without another word, the woman rushed out of sight.

Sakura plopped her head on top of the papers. She let out a lifeless groan, and wondered where to start.

_Tsunade-sama better not be going to gamble. She's the Hokage for heaven's sake. _

The pink-haired girl sat back up. A sheet of loose paper clung onto her forehead as she did so. Looking cross-eyed at the sheet, she tried to comprehend the pen scribbles. Having no luck, she blew hard at it. Grudgingly, it detached itself from her and floated onto the stacks of paper.

Instantly recognizing names written in Tsunade-sama's handwriting, Sakura straightened herself.

She read the heading aloud, "Jounin Exam Three-man Cells…"

Excitement flooded throughout her as she scanned the sheet. Written under the same subheading were the names: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto.

A small smile found its place on the pink-haired girl's face.

It was Team Seven…once again.

**

* * *

**

And there it is! Chapter Nine! Wow, this fic is progressing pretty good... and the real action is yet to be revealed. What's this commotion about the dreaded **snake sannin**? Read the next following chapters carefully…and pay attention to small details ;)

Anything you wanna say? Review please!


	10. Chapter 10: Wish

Wow. This was a (somewhat) fast update! (My fastest one yet!...I think) Anyway… I was really motivated to get the story moving along. Time for some review replies:

Fragments of Hope: xD Suspense is good! lol. It was fun writing the chapter with the manaka-san thing from the old chapter.

NarutoSakuraSasuke4ever: I'm glad you enjoy it. and your question was answered, right? xP

Jami16: xDD thx for reviewing and telling me what you think.

Mist of Regret: xD lol

x3rawr: -smilies- thank you!

Missysillivan: lol I gotta write more, damn it! ;)

Akuinnen: Humour is good, no?

Random me: why thank you. :)

Cherryblossom222: sad yes, but I'm one for happy endings (hint hint)

Fragments of hope: Yeah... sasu-kun is hard to keep in character. Man, writing his dialogue and actions take a lot of thinking! xD

Yuki san1: D well, here is the update!

Sakura Uchhia: Yes, definitely continuing! xP

Akuinnen: Thank you for sticking with aTofF the whole way!

...and special thanks to Jami16 who sent me a pm as a review for ch. 9 because of some technical problems with the reviews. :)

Of course, thank you all for reading the fanfic. D

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 10: Wish**

The afternoon sun shone brightly onto the field in front of the Hokage Tower. Excitement was in the air. The jounin exam had ended and results were being given out. The contents tested this year proved to be broader than everyone thought. (And to Naruto's relief, most of the tasks were marked on performance level…not intelligence of the test taker.)

The exam takers all gathered on the grass in front of the Tower, awaiting their futures. Many were excited, anxious, and nervous. The volume of the group was bustling sky-high. Friendly chatter was buzzing in the air.

The Godaime Hokage peered at them from her office windows, a proud smile on her lips. Konohagakure held many young talents and determined shinobi. The results of the jounin exam would soon bring them happiness and fruit for their hard work.

This year's exam had a total of three components. The preliminary part was the entry form. The questions posed on them had tested the basic knowledge of the exam taker and judged whether or not the nin would be allowed entrance.

The first task was individual. Shinobi were tested for basic jounin level skills as well as techniques from ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Nin who wish to go into the medical fields were required to perform preliminary medical jutsu on top of the other skills.

The second test was a group effort. Shinobi were sent off in previously determined three-man cells to demonstrate co-operation and group abilities. The cells went through combat with other cells and, through matches, were to show teamwork, planning, and the ability to watch each other's backs.

The last challenge was also executed in cells. It required trust and thorough understanding amongst team mates. This time, the nin were put through genjutsu, mind games, and puzzles. These tests purposely attacked weaknesses and emotions. Shinobi must form strong bonds with one another for power to defeat the enemy.

This exam not only showed the takers what they were capable of but also allowed them to find themselves again. They were challenged in real life-and-death situations where one wrong move would end it all.

The instructors, sensei, and upper councils were also able to gather information about their ninja through this exam. And the outcomes of it brought glory to their names as well as the village hidden in the Leaf.

Tsunade-sama sat down in her comfy arm chair. She, along with various members of the upper council, will have to make an appearance in an hour when the midday sun shone brightest. At exactly twelve noon, the chuunin would hear word of their results.

Grabbing the stack of exam outcomes, the Hokage decided to look through them for the umpteenth time and sort them by cells. At the topmost of the pile were the reports for the original rookie nine and Gai-sensei's team (except Neji, who had already become jounin.) Her smile bloomed as she recalled old times. It was only a bit more than five years ago when they first held their titles as Konohagakure's genin.

xXxXx

"Oh come on, Sakura-chan! Let us in on what you heard from old Tsunade-baachan!" begged none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

The newly reformed Team Seven sat sprawled about the grass under a shady tree. Sakura, who had just come down from the hospital five minutes ago, was already bombarded by the loudmouthed blonde.

"Naruto! What makes you think she told _me_ anything?" the pink-haired girl asked him.

"Eh…? Sakura-chan, the old woman _must_ have told you _something_! You _are_ her apprentice after all. So spill! Or _at least_ tell this little Uzumaki Naruto the goodies!" Naruto fought back, determined to get some info out of the girl.

A few steps away from them, Uchiha Sasuke remained motionless. Sitting on a large rock with his hands intertwined before him, and elbows propped up by his knees, he watched his team mates while reliving the exam.

He was confident that he had performed well, but one thing was eating away at him. During the last part of the exam, he realized that something was tugging at his heart. The first genjutsu techniques they were put through were torturous, but he – being a cold, emotionless avenger – stood through it without even battering an eyelash.

What showed him a weakness that had he possessed was through the last test.

Genjutsu specialists, including Kurenai-sensei, utilized complex, high-level techniques which drew out each nin's worst fear and brought it to life. Obviously, each person was different with different dreads. So, the illusions that they had to endure were all quite different.

Predicting that something like this would happen, Sasuke was _somewhat_ prepared. Having had nightmares about this multiple times, the Uchiha was pretty confident _it_ would be put against him…

The Uchiha massacre.

To see his beloved mother, father, and relatives limp and lifeless on the ground, bathing in pools of their own blood was far beyond terror. It was like cutting himself with his own blade... And to see his respected brother standing in the middle of their bloodied bodies, covered in crimson stains was like pouring salt onto the raw flesh. It was a fate that he would give anything to change. It was a scene that he would do anything to erase.

Right from the beginning, Sasuke was sure that _that_ would be the moment of his life he would have to relive. In his dreams. In his fears. In his soul.

That memory was his fear, but he wasn't afraid. Uchiha Sasuke was an avenger. That memory was also his fuel.

Positive that he would have to suffer through those bloody memories again, Sasuke was completely taken by surprise when it was _Sakura_'s lifeless body he saw…

xXxXx

_Without warning, the skies darkened. Sasuke tensed, knowing that the final genjutsu test was about to begin. Naruto and Sakura, who had been standing beside him, both disappeared out of sight, blending into the darkness. _

_It was fine. He was alone in the pitch blackness – something he experienced very often. _

_Before his senses adjusted, his surroundings became visible. This time, however, his world was not how he had left it. Thorned vines pulled tight at his arms and legs. No matter how much he thrashed at them, they would continue to tighten. _

_There was a feeling of unease resonating from the depth of his heart. He was sure that the Uchiha massacre would soon happen before his very eyes…**again**. Remembering that this was merely an illusion, Sasuke calmed down. Summoning some chakra, he performed rapid seals._

"_Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu." _

_Instantly, a fire ignited as the boy exhaled, simmering the vines to ashes. _

_Knowing that it was advanced genjutsu, a simple release would most likely not work. But it was still worth a try._

_Pulling his hands together and forming a seal, he whispered, "Kai." _

_Against this high-level technique, the release only worked to an extent. It had only cleared him of obstacles blocking his view. Looking far off into the distance, the Uchiha manor that Sasuke had expected was nowhere to be seen. _

_Instead, amongst the dark red and black shades was a flash of pink and a painful yell._

_**That piercing scream was all it took**_

_**Frozen, you wait in this deafening silence**_

_**Eternity consumes your very soul**_

_**Shattering the only hope left in your world**_

_The raven-haired boy's heart quivered for the first time in a long while. He cursed under his breath at the twinge of emotion. _

_The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, pushing to see beyond the limit of his vision. Slowly, he began to walk toward the scream. Within seconds, the walk evolved into a jog, and then to a reckless run. _

_While making his way to reach his goal, he managed to convince himself that the eagerness pounding against his chest was only because he wanted to quickly get the last test over with. And the swiftness of his legs was only because the test will only end if he encounters and endures the memories drawn out to challenge him._

_As the seconds passed by, the raven-haired boy started to believe his own reasoning less and less. There was something else to his sudden desire to find the origin of the scream. _

_Sakura…_

_At the mere thought of the name, Sasuke's legs increased in speed. He knew it was only genjutsu, but his heart willed him to go and find her._

_What was wrong with him, he did not know. Neither did he have time to ask himself._

_Finally reaching the seemingly endless length to his goal, the Uchiha witnessed his heart's true fear. _

_**Memories flash before your lifeless eyes**_

_**Dwelling upon the lines that time could not erase**_

_There, in the centre of the clearing was a small fragile body. A pool of blood caught in moonlight glistened. The one thing that captured Sasuke's attention were those strands of pink hair._

_**That pain reawakens, those scars bleed again**_

_**And all you could do was endure **_

_Legs refusing to move, he slowed down…walking to his inevitable fate. The heaviness in his chest grew more and more grave as every heartbeat sounded._

_**Upon your shoulders, a burden you carry**_

**_A weight…heavier than life itself_**

_**You inch towards that restricted freedom**_

_**But its grasp continues to pull you back**_

_His destination seemed farther and farther away. But Uchiha Sasuke was determined. His knees gave away with a dull thud as he lowered. Sasuke extended his hand toward her face but realized that he was afraid to see the truth. Shaking slightly, he touched her hand. It was cold as ice._

_All of a sudden, the raven-haired boy felt that his world would collapse. _

_**Gathering strength, you struggle for life**_

_**Nothing put a whisper made it past your lips**_

"_Sakura…" was all he could muster._

_Summoning resolve, his hand made its way to her face. More gently than he thought he could manage, the Uchiha lifted her head. What his eyes took in tore at his heart._

_**And there you remained, chained to your fate**_

_**Wondering when the hands of time will stop**_

_The pink-haired girl's eyes were closed and her face was bloodstained. Even after what looked like a lot of hardships, Sakura's features were peaceful. Sasuke closed his eyes, a frown on his brows._

_**Winds flutter by, engraving into your mind**_

**_The torturous pain all must feel_**

**_You reminisce, imprisoned in your thoughts_**

**_The innocent world, tainted with crimson regret _**

_Resting her head in his arms, the raven-haired boy was deep in thought. There was a mix of strange emotions brewing inside him. Having little experience with them, he was really quite confused. What did it all mean? Who really was this girl to him? _

_The only thing that he knew for sure was that there was more to it than what he knew about her._

"_Sakura…wake up." Sasuke pleaded. _

_He hoped for her to open her eyes. Anxiety pounded with every heartbeat. After waiting for what seemed like forever, the pink-haired girl's eyes remained shut. For once he possessed fear. Or maybe he had possessed it all along and had just not realized. Uchiha Sasuke was **scared** to even think that she was…dead._

_**The emptiness erodes your tattered heart**_

_**Slowly, bitterly you fade away**_

**_Until nothing is left but a faint twisted beat…_**

_**Echoing throughout the stilled blackness**_

_A small faint whisper sounded._

"_Sasuke…kun…"_

_Suddenly alert, the Uchiha turned his attention back onto the girl in his arms. Her emerald eyes were lifeless and she seemed to be at unease._

"_Remember…" was what she told him. For a moment, the raven-haired boy was able to see the world more clearly than ever before. He did not know why, but it felt as if his **heart** had understood._

"_Remember…please" she repeated as her lips formed a soft smile. And not giving him even a second longer, Sakura's eyes dropped shut and her body fell limp. _

_**Those last seconds pass, all is lost**_

_**And for once in your life, you understood**_

_**Untold truths feed your heart**_

_**Contradicting everything from the past**_

"_Sakura!" he yelled, his voice traveling to the ends of the earth. Sasuke still did not understand what her final words meant, but at that moment, he didn't feel like living anymore…_

_**You close your eyes, welcoming defeat**_

_**Satisfied with the taste of reality**_

_**Letting yourself fall into the dark,**_

_**Bit by bit, you disappear**_

_What did it mean?_

"**_Remember…"_**

_Somewhere among the mixed feelings, Sasuke had forgotten that it was only an illusion. And now, he was lost in the infinite darkness…wandering…_

_Then suddenly, he felt someone grab his hand. His eyes widened, trying to see who it was, but he could not make out anyone in this pitch black world. Sasuke closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the person's hand._

"_Sasuke?" a familiar voice called out._

_The Uchiha's eyes opened. And holding gently onto his hand was Sakura. That same soft smile on her lips, but a lively light shone in her emerald eyes._

_Thanks to her, Sasuke had successfully passed the last test. But through it, he understood that perhaps there was something his **heart** knew that he didn't._

xXxXx

"Um…Sasuke?"

Hearing that voice call his name, the Uchiha was pulled back into reality. He looked up. Sakura sat on the rock beside him, a concerned look in her eyes. Naruto was on the grass in front of them.

"So, what about you teme?" the blonde asked, that sheepish grin on his face.

Sasuke stared, and tried to recall what the dobe had said. Unfortunately, he was a bit too concentrated on what was going on in his mind, and had absolutely no idea what was going on in the real world.

"What _about_ me?" he grunted, emphasizing on the 'about.'

That made Naruto's face rearrange into a wide gape.

"Ahh…?! Sasuke-teme, did you hear a single thing I said?"

The Uchiha faced him, a passive look on his face.

"No." he told him a little too frankly.

"Ahh…?!?" the blonde yelled, obviously pissed off. His jaw dropped lower.

"Close your mouth, Naruto. We're not catching flies!" Sakura told him through laughs.

"Now you're helping the teme, Sakura-chan? Don't be on his side!" Naruto pouted.

The pink-haired girl smiled, it was back to the old days. Sasuke would be silent, Naruto would be loud, and she would be…happy.

Sakura looked around, hearing Naruto starting to argue in the background. All of the rookie nine and Gai-sensei's team were here (even though Neji had already become a jounin, he was still there to see his old team mates.) Everyone seemed content, and was chatting loudly.

Faster than she could blink, the volume of the group had significantly decreased. Before long, all of the exam takers had stood up, gathering with their team mates.

Not quite sure why, Team Seven followed suit. Finding Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, the two groups joined.

"Hinata-chan! Kiba! Shino!" Naruto called out loudly even though the trio was right in front of him.

"O-oh…Na-Naruto-kun…hi" Hinata stammered, a visible blush sweeping her cheeks.

Following the kyuubi vessel's first greeting, the others said their own salutations to each other (along with a happy bark from Akamaru) and turned to face where everyone else was facing – the Hokage Tower double doors.

Standing front and centre, with Shizune and Tonton on one side, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade-sama waited for everyone's attention. Filed up neatly in a single row behind her were five of the upper council members, all dressed uniformly in their robes. Every one of them, including Tsunade, held papers in their hands.

Right away, traces of chatter subsided and all attention was gathered on the individuals with the important-looking papers. Quickly, the cells assembled in their arranged locations.

Seeing this display of orderly formations, a broad smile appeared on the Hokage's face.

"Welcome, everyone, to the jounin exam result assembly! Your performances have all been judged, and the outcomes will be handed out within the next moments." The blonde woman spoke out firmly. "These papers that we hold in our hands," she began again, raising the sheets in her hands for emphasis, "hold your evaluations. Whether or not you become a jounin will be listed in these reports along with reasons to support the decision. They will be given out in cells by age group in ascending order."

For dramatic effect, the Godaime paused there to let the information sink in.

"Firstly, former Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke, please step forward." She read aloud from her papers.

Following the order, the three took one step out of the line in unison. Their faces were grim for that this was a serious business.

"Next, we will have former Team Eight: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino come forth as well."

Following suit, team eight took one step out of the line.

"Finally, for this age group, Team Ten: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji please join the previous two teams."

The mentioned three stepped forward.

With a big grin on her face, the Hokage announced, "As of today, the original Rookie Nine officially become Konohagakure's Jounin. Congratulations!"

xXxXx

"We just become jounin, and right away we have to go train. At least Tsunade-no-baachan should give us a day off." Naruto protested.

It was an hour after the assembly, and the new jounin were told to remain in their teams and reunite with their former sensei (except Team ten…we had lost Asuma-sensei to a battle a few years back.) Most of the chuunin who took the exam were able to become jounin, and Konoha's military forces this year were going to be exceptional.

"Quit complaining, Naruto. Just think of this as a reformation of Team Seven. Besides, we haven't trained with Kakashi-sensei in a while." Sakura told him while the three walked towards their old training grounds.

Making their way to the polls where they had first trained, Sakura smiled to herself. She turned around to face Sasuke and Naruto.

"Time to show off our new moves, right?" she joked with a smile.

"Hn." came Sasuke's trademark reply.

"Yeah! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

The pink-haired girl giggled. It was like old times again.

"Anyways… Where is the old pervert?" the kyuubi vessel questioned, looking around for signs of the copy-nin.

Team Seven had been apart for so long that they had forgotten that their Kakashi-sensei wasn't the best at arriving on time.

Sakura sighed, "Late. As usual."

_How nostalgic…_

xXxXx

It was almost an hour later when the silver-haired jounin showed up. With a little poof of smoke, he appeared. Like always, his face was buried in his little orange book.

Peeking out from behind it, his one visible eye closed in a smile.

"Hi guys, good to see you again. Sorry I'm late…On my way here, I saw an old woman with a heavy grocery bag so-"

"LIE!" Naruto and Sakura cut him off.

It was really like the old Team Seven again. But this time, the three shared the same rank title as their sensei, and have grown tremendously in strength.

xXxXx

The sun had set behind the mountains of Konohagakure. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke have just shown their former sensei their new techniques. Truthfully, Kakashi was really impressed with their progress. And if they had to go through the bell test again, he would definitely have to put down his Icha Icha Paradise.

The skies were midnight blue. Team Seven lay on the open fields under the canopy of stars. Feeling the atmosphere between Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi decided to take some action.

"Naruto, didn't you say you wanted to see some fireflies?" he began.

The blond looked up sleepily, "Huh? What fireflies? Who said I wanted to see-"

At that moment, he received a sharp elbow in his side.

"I think I saw some over there. Let's go." Kakashi quickly said, getting up and pulling Naruto along with him.

"But, but-"

Seeing that the blond had still not gotten the hint, he had to use force. Clamping his hand roughly around Naruto's mouth, he began to retreat into the bushes.

Sakura sat up, looking at the bushes where the two had disappeared.

"Naruto? Kakashi-sensei?"

Sasuke sat up too, glancing over his shoulder at the same place.

"Where have they gone off to now?" the pink-haired girl wondered out loud.

"Hn." The Uchiha grumbled in disapproval.

Sakura turned back. Realizing that they were alone, the atmosphere soon grew dense. Awkward silence stretched between the two. The pink-haired girl cleared her throat, trying to think of something to say.

To her luck, the sky suddenly lit up.

Swiftly glancing towards the light, a smile bloomed on her face. The Uchiha looked up as well. Zooming by, a shooting star cascaded across the deep velvet skies.

"A shooting star!" Sakura exclaimed, her hand gently touching Sasuke's arm.

"Quick! Make a wish!"

Sasuke watched in amusement as the girl clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Sometimes she could be so naive. The Uchiha chuckled silently to himself.

Quietly, Sakura whispered into the night…

_Sasuke…Please remember._

**

* * *

**

So? What do you guys think about this one? xD

That big section in _italics _was Sasuke's flashback (as you all probably guessed) and the bold italics in that section were some verses I randomly wrote on a night that I suddenly felt like writing something emo. xD And very coincidentally, the verses depict perfectly the scene I wanted Sasu to remember. (So lucky for me, it became my guideline. )

The end was somewhat predictable I guess – with the shooting star and all. xD I felt like putting an oldie in here. D

Anyways, same drill…tell me what you think and review!


	11. Chapter 11: Someone Dear to Her

Konichiwa, minna-san! New chapter 11 is done:O

To all those who reviewed and others who enjoy reading the story: Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

And I can go on and on stating my thanks, but that'd be boring. So… Onward with Chapter Eleven!

**

* * *

**

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 11: Someone Dear to Her**

Thunder boomed and lightning pierced the grey morning sky. Heavy rain pounded hard against the ground outside.

Through Haruno Sakura's ears, every individual droplet of rain descended in slow motion, making an extravagant echo through the emptiness.

The pitter-patter of precipitation continued, growing ever so violent at times, and calming at others.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and pulled the covers over her head. She was so thankful to be warm and snug in her bed on this wet Saturday morning.

A low rumble sounded, sending a shiver down her spine.

The medic's eyes flashed open to reveal her jade-embossed orbs. She tumbled and tossed, trying hard to get back to sleep…but _something_ kept her awake.

After a while of silent frustration, the girl gave up. She shuffled sleepily out of bed and made towards the window of her apartment bedroom. Sakura drew open the curtains and lifted the panes of glass.

Damp, cold air greeted her. Rain drops prickled her skin. She looked outside and inhaled the heavy smell of rain. One, and only one, word came to her mind – the very word that kept her at unease…

_DEATH._

That was the evil fate which consumed the Uchiha clan so many years ago on this very day. Only two were left standing. One was the killer, and the other was Sasuke. And right from that day, he became the destined avenger.

Sakura glanced at the dark, ominous clouds. The weather, too, seemed to be mourning for the fallen Uchiha clan.

Extending an arm out of the window, the girl allowed the rain to pound on her hand. The droplets were heavy – suffering under the immense pull of gravity – plummeting down to earth.

Heaving a sigh, the kunoichi retracted her arm and closed the window.

Grudgingly, she got ready for her third week of life as a jounin. Her day was going to be spent running errands all around Konohagakure…in this condition. Sakura gave one last look out the window, muttering incoherent words at the weather.

xXxXx

Forcefully, raindrops plunged towards the ground, racing one another to see who would land first. Many struck the window panes of the Uchiha manor, its echoes loudly cascading about the barrenness of the dwelling.

Through the rough grating sounds of metal against metal, the raven-haired boy was still able to hear the mood of the skies outside. Sitting in a dim room with his legs spread before him and a grinding stone secured onto the floor, Sasuke mindlessly sharpened his weapons.

His eyes drifted past the task at hand and landed on the small window that had provided the only source of light for the room.

The droplets of rain would freefall, and splatter, creating formless figures once it hit the glass. After the momentum from the splash died out, they would grudgingly make their way down the pane, joining with other droplets as their paths crossed.

Without warning, a stroke of light illuminated the grey skies, piercing its way amongst the clouds. Grumbles of thunder soon followed after, trembling the earth.

Impassively, the Uchiha watched the lightning, and continued to stare at the spot it had been after it disappeared. Not noticing the slight uneven distribution of pressure his hands were exerting on the kunai being sharpened, he continued to grind its side on the stone.

Heartlessly, the blade slashed deeply into his hand. Blood rushed from the opening, staining his fingers and the kunai crimson.

Sasuke blinked, his hands not stopping at the injury. The pain took a while to reach his senses.

A frown took its place on his brows as he finally felt the sting. Immediately stopping the action of his hands, he looked down. What his eyes took in packed a punch to his mind.

Tainted with dark red, his hand gripping the kunai throbbed. For a second, the raven-haired boy was confused. Fear and blankness loomed over him as his mind sorted the information his eyes registered.

Previously, the Uchiha was replaying the deaths of his clan once again. Seeing his _own_ hand holding a weapon and bloodied threw him off a little.

Realizing the situation, Sasuke quickly grabbed a piece of cloth lying around and wrapped it roughly around the wound.

The raven-haired boy sighed. This day was a pain. It was one of the only days that he involuntarily allowed the emotions within him to stir. It was also the day he blocked out all of the emotions outside him (more so than what he usually did.)

This day, every year, Uchiha Sasuke would mainly reminisce…and train for the power he desires to reach his goal.

xXxXx

"Oi! Sakura-chaaaan!" greeted none other than the restless kyuubi vessel. Still sitting on his stool under the Ichiraku tent, he stuck his head out from under the half-curtains.

Walking down the road with her umbrella propped up against one shoulder, the pink-haired girl stopped at the sound of her name being called. It was still raining pretty hard, but the blond's loud voice cut through the pounding of precipitation like his teeth cut through ramen.

With a small turn, Sakura faced the voice.

There sat Naruto, in his usual spot at his favourite ramen place, sporting a cheesy grin (that exhibited all his teeth) and waving his hands like mad.

Sakura sighed at his energetic spirit. "No rainy day can stop Konoha's number one knuckle-head, loud-mouth ninja, huh?"

"Heehee! Believe it!" said 'Konoha's number one knuckle-head, loud-mouth ninja' exclaimed, punching the air with his fist for emphasis.

The medic gave a small laugh, her mood lifting slightly. It seemed that Naruto's high-spiritedness was infectious.

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" the pink-haired girl inquired, a tone of disapproval with her words.

"No worries! Tsunade-baachan had postponed it to this afternoon because of the weather. Just a C-rank mission – not too important. Why'd they give me such an easy one? I'm a jounin now, aren't I!?" Naruto pouted, frowning slightly.

"Hai, hai." She told him. And with a small smile, the pink-haired girl began to walk down the road. Noticing, the blond called out after her.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! Where are you off to?"

"I have to pick up the traffic report from the gates for Tsunade-shishou." The medic replied over her shoulder, "You tone it down a bit, okay? Not everyone is as energetic as you."

Looking down the road, she heaved a sigh. If everyone could be as happy as Naruto, the world would be a brighter place.

There were a lot of things going on in the medic's mind. She had previously planned to visit the Uchiha clan memorial stone today like she did every time on this day for the past five years when Sasuke was gone.

Since the time he left, Sakura would take his job of remembrance for his fallen clan. She knew he would have done so if he was here… So every year, the pink-haired girl would bring some flowers and place it in front of the memorial stone along with a sheet of white paper holding her wishes for them in ink. Sometimes Naruto would come along and the two would remember their other team mate and their days as genin.

Sakura smiled, a little sadly, to herself. Maybe this year, she would return the job back to the youngest Uchiha.

xXxXx

Sasuke panted deeply as he observed his surroundings. The vast, empty training field situated within the Uchiha district now stood tattered and beaten-up. The ground was muddied, and the wooden target posts were chopped to unrecognizable stumps. The rain was still rambling, clouds still thick and grey.

The Uchiha wiped the back of his hand across his face. He was bruised and scratched, and the metallic taste of blood lingered in his mouth.

Eyes narrowing, the raven-haired boy went off into another insane rampage. Gripping eight kunai between his fingers, he dashed in and out of view. In the blink of an eye, they were flung from his hands expertly onto his target. That wasn't the end though… Not pausing for even a second, Sasuke advanced to the next series of attacks. His hands were a blur as they formed rapid seals. Within seconds, a wide range of different Katon were fired. It rained shuriken, kunai, and senbon. The Uchiha even threw in a chidori. All of that for his target – an unsuspecting, innocent-looking tree (if it could even be called a 'tree' after he was done.)

Finally coming to a halt, the raven-haired boy let out a breath. Closing his eyes, he felt the rain mercilessly beating against his body. Slowly, he raised his head toward the skies, hearing the pitter-patter of the droplets as they bounced off his hitai-ate.

Scolding himself inwardly for resting, Sasuke opened his eyes. Releasing a sigh, he dashed for the nearby forest.

The open field ran on for quite a distance. However, soon enough, the Uchiha could see more and more trees. He continued to move forward – reaching for the heart of the deep forest.

Leaves were large and trunks were thick. When no light from the skies peered down and no sounds from around spoke out did Sasuke finally feel satisfied. There he was – in the middle of nowhere and completely isolated from the outside world. A place where no one could reach him or call to him. At the moment, his heart was there.

The only thing that broke through this dense barrier of forest were the heavy bullets of rain. The Uchiha studied his surroundings. This was where the next part of his special training would take place.

xXxXx

"Tsunade-shishou," a voice came from outside the Hokage office.

Looking up from her work, the Godaime rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Enter."

Slowly, the wooden door opened.

Stepping in, Sakura pulled out a package.

"Here are the traffic reports. Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san on duty noticed nothing out of the ordinary." She said, placing the papers on the desk before her sensei.

Tsunade gave a small nod and studied her apprentice. Something was obviously eating at the girl, and she had a pretty good idea of what it could be.

"Ano… Tsunade-shishou…" the girl's voice trailed off, and her gaze landed on the windows behind the Godaime's desk.

All of a sudden, she could hear the rain droplets again… loud and clear as they hit the ground and reverberated. Forgetting this world around her, Sakura was drawn by the hypnotic rhythm of the weather outside.

She hadn't noticed the concerned looks she was getting from the Hokage. Nor did she notice the woman swivel her chair around to face the windows as well. Sakura was only pulled back into reality when a flash of lightning ripped the sky.

Sensing that her student was out of her parallel dimension, Tsunade spoke in a softer, less firm tone than what she normally used.

"Sakura…" she began, her back facing the girl she addressed.

"Gomen nasai, Tsunade-sama. My head is a little…preoccupied today."

The blonde woman let out a sigh. It was necessary to word what she said carefully since her pupil's state was a little on the vulnerable side.

The Hokage knew of today, as well as what happened years ago on this day. This was the only reason why neither Sakura nor Sasuke have missions today. Even though the Uchiha's thirst for fighting today would pummel any enemy he was sent to handle, she refrained from assigning him. And even though Sakura's medical abilities would leave her heart at ease if she was sent on an S-rank mission, she decided against it.

Tsunade-sama understood the emotions tied with this day. She had seen Sakura make her way down to the Uchiha memorial site on this day for the past five years.

The Godaime frowned, wondering if she should just openly tell her student to find the Uchiha avenger since her heart was obviously screaming to do so.

Realizing that this was a sensitive topic, she decided to just relieve Sakura of the rest of her errands for today. And hopefully, she will find the strength to allow her heart's desire to be free.

"Sakura, there is no need to apologize. You don't look so good today. Go home and rest. I will get someone else to cover for you."

Hearing this, the pink-haired girl was thankful to have her duties removed. However, that would mean more trouble for Tsunade-sama as well as whoever will take her job.

"Tsunade-shishou… It's okay. I can handle just a few errands. It's no-"

"Just go home." The Godaime told her with a reassuring smile as she turned her chair to face the girl.

Seeing her teacher's understanding face, Sakura gave her a small smile of her own.

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage's smile widened as the girl took the offer.

xXxXx

Atop a tree and Sharingan activated, Sasuke scanned the forest, studying his handiwork. At random places – perhaps on a branch or stuck onto a tree – kunai, shuriken, explosive notes, and all kinds of other thinkable weapons hung.

However, what was out of the ordinary were the many pieces of weapons that seemed to dangle in mid-air. To the untrained eye, it would seem like the items were mysteriously floating. But once in a while there would be a glisten from a long, hair-like strand of string attached to one of them.

In fact, none of the things "floating in mid-air" were actually floating in mid-air. Instead, they were all threaded together by a vast web of string. The Uchiha's powerful red eyes were able to easily detect them whereas the normal eye would have to squint hard up-close to see.

What the raven-haired boy had randomly set up was something like an obstacle course. But this creation was more lethal and could kill one if he made a wrong move. This entire structure was constructed with only one continuous string. Even the slightest touch would cause a chain reaction from quite a few weapons. The objective was to remove every single piece of weapon – including the explosive notes – while staying alive.

Of course, with his Sharingan, going through something like this was a piece of pie. However, you didn't expect Sasuke to stop at _that_ did you?

Not only will he deactivate his bloodline limit, the Uchiha would not even use his normal eyes.

Pulling his hitai-ate down to cover them, and tightening the strap, the raven-haired boy descended into his own traps.

He could only rely on his other senses… And the rain could very well trick his hearing.

Making a few dodges, Sasuke manoeuvred through the entanglement. Sensing that a kunai was within reach, he extended a hand and found the string it was attached to. Skilfully, he broke it, pulled off the knife, and tied the broken ends together to prevent the loosening and dropping of other weapons.

_One down._

xXxXx

"This day…commemorates the fallen Uchihas…" Sakura murmured to herself as she wrote onto a long strip of white paper with her ink-dipped brush. After studying her work over and over again, she frowned.

Her living room was now littered with pieces of paper, both flat and balled-up.

Frustrated and not at all satisfied with what was written, the girl scrunched up the piece of paper and tossed it onto the pile of other rejected phrases.

Thanks to the Hokage's grant, the pink-haired girl had finally decided that she would continue her tradition of visiting the Uchiha memorial stone. With her mind made up, she went directly into the Yamanaka flower shop and bought a bouquet of white carnations. (Ino, who knew of this day as well, offered it free of charge. But Sakura had ended up forcing her to take the money anyways.)

Now, the medic was stuck on what words to go along with the flowers.

Sighing, she eyed the white carnations which were now sitting in a tall blue vase.

Putting on a determined look, she picked up her brush.

On a fresh sheet of paper, she tried her luck with words again.

"This is the day… to reminisce…" Sakura broke off. Once again dissatisfied, the piece of paper was to join the others.

The pile of discarded words was growing larger by the second. To think how many poor trees were cut down for this…

xXxXx

It had only been not even two hours, and the Uchiha was through with his little 'obstacle course.' He had managed to remove all of the weapons with only a few minor scratches.

It was around mid-afternoon and the weather still wouldn't improve.

Finally allowing himself to take a short break after clearing the trees of remaining string, Sasuke began to sort of wander around, observing the wonders of nature packed into the large district of his clan.

Aimlessly, he walked in the rain…not knowing where his feet would take him.

Pushing through some bushes, the Uchiha came across a familiar place.

xXxXx

"_Sasuke, watch closely." His father instructed._

_The two stood by the edge of the deck, looking out toward the large lake._

_Uchiha Fugaku's hands were a blur as they formed seals. He drew a breath, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" his voice echoing throughout the vast space._

_And as he exhaled, a great ball of fire ignited, colouring the waters flaming red. _

_Young Sasuke gasped at his father's ninjutsu. 'Amazing…' he said to himself._

_T__he older Uchiha turned to look at his son._

"_This is a basic Uchiha ninjutsu. These are the seals I taught you before. You bring chakra from your mouth to your chest and hold it. Then, right after, you blow it out." He paused for a second for the information to sink in, "Try it."_

"_Hai." Sasuke replied determinedly. _

_Running up to the edge of the deck and joining his father's side, the raven-haired boy did as he was told. Slowly forming each and every hand seal carefully, he told himself that his father had finally acknowledged him. Determined to live up to his father's expectations, the young Uchiha tried the technique._

_Much to his disappointment, the jutsu did not turn out like his father's had. Sasuke's 'grand fireball' was only about the size of your average playing ball. Soon, it extinguished into a stream of smoke._

_Sighing at his younger son's failed attempt, Fugaku openly told him that he was not like Itachi._

_Spirits put out, and ashamed of his weakness, Sasuke shifted his gaze toward the ground._

_Telling his son that perhaps it was still too early, he walked down the wooden deck towards land._

_Mind set on improving, the young Uchiha began to practice. _

_The Uchiha fan is one that controls the fire. Starting then, he strived hard…to prove himself to his father, and the clan._

xXxXx

Making his way slowly along that wooden deck, the Uchiha avenger recalled some fond memories. He hadn't been here in a long time, but the place still looked the same. The lake seemed boundless, the mountains in the background looked on the verge of dissolving into the sky, and the wood made a low 'thump' every time he took a step.

_Tou-san__…_

Reaching the edge of the deck, Sasuke looked out. The lake was restless. Rain drops hammered down non-stop. Forming some quick hand seals, he drew in a breath, his father's words from long ago still ringing in his ears.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Exhaling, his fire lit brightly. Embers flew with the wind. No matter how hard it rained, the youngest Uchiha's grand fireball remained from being extinguished.

_The Uchiha fan is one that __controls the fire…_

xXxXx

"How could weather like this still get worse?!" Sakura complained to herself as she noticed the rain drops grow even heavier.

The pink-haired girl peered out the living room window of her apartment, a frown taking place along her brows.

It was now a complete mess with lots of pieces of scattered paper.

It had already been an hour, and she still had nothing that satisfied her. Slumping onto the coffee table, Sakura racked her brain for something suitable.

The wind outside hurled and whipped. The pink-haired girl shivered.

Suddenly remembering that her bedroom window might still be opened, she jerked up. Thinking back, she recalled that after coming home from Ino's flower shop, she had slid open the window for some fresh air…and she doesn't remember ever closing it.

Jumping up forcefully (and knocking down some rolls of paper,) Sakura dashed for her bedroom.

Flinging open the door, she spotted her opened window.

Noticing that the area around it showed signs of being rained-on, the pink-haired girl fumed.

Pulling the pane of glass closed, she let out a sigh. A defeated look was about her features. Tired and frustrated, Sakura plopped down into her bed.

After five seconds of staring at the ceiling, she sat back up. Eyes landing on the picture frame on the drawer across her bed, a little smile bloomed.

Bringing it closer, she studied the photograph encased in the glass. It was an old photo of Team Seven with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and herself.

Suddenly, the perfect words came to mind. They were simple, yet meaningful.

Smile widening, the pink-haired girl ran back into the living room.

Picking up a brush and dipping it in ink, she began…

xXxXx

Without knowing it, Sasuke's feet had brought him to a circular clearing. Having been here so many times, he recognized it right away. At the centre of the place, a large polished granite stone stood, anchored to the ground.

It was the Uchiha clan memorial site.

This place was cleverly planned. No housing was built within the 50 metre radius around the site. Instead, only nature accompanied the circular grounds. Thick trees were planted around to give the site-visitor some privacy from outside eyes when he visited a deceased acquaintance.

This stone was a copy of the main one situated in the main Konoha district. However, this one only held names of Uchihas.

Sasuke frowned. He remembered crying here once many years ago on this day…

xXxXx

Carrying a vase of flowers, propping up an umbrella, and trying to keep a roll of paper from getting wet on a day like this posed even a challenge for skilled shinobi.

Inwardly cursing the weather for the umpteenth time today, Sakura made her way through the familiar Uchiha district. Having walked the path so many times, the streets were deeply engraved in her mind.

The pink-haired girl looked at the roll of paper in her hand and smiled. Each year on this day, she would write a wish for the Uchihas with black ink onto a long strip of white paper. She chose to use ink because it runs when the paper gets wet. She would leave the piece of paper and allow nature to erode it.

It made her feel secure to know that no one would be able to read it after a good rain.

Today's weather is perfect for this.

Reaching the forest around the memorial site, Sakura's senses picked up another presence. Concealing her own, she quietly advanced to a spot overlooking the memorial stone.

Standing before the slab of granite, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He was scratched and bruised, and completely drenched. The pink-haired girl stayed silent and watched.

Attention fully on the names in front of him, Sasuke didn't notice another person observing from the trees.

Slowly, he neared the stone.

Extending a hand, the raven-haired boy traced his parents' names with his finger.

_Tou-san__…Kaa-san…_

Sakura gazed at the impassive expression on the Uchiha's face. She knew it was only his exterior and inside he was broken up. The girl's heart quivered at the thought of the pain he endured.

Deciding that she should pretend to not see Sasuke, Sakura spoke out loud so he would realize she was there.

"Ugh… Stupid rain…" she murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

The pink-haired girl slowly walked out to the clearing to give him time to conceal himself. And as expected, when the memorial stone came into view again, the Uchiha avenger was already out of site.

From a nearby bush, Sasuke peered at whoever was by the stone.

_Sakura__…?_

He watched as she unrolled a piece of long white paper with a few words written in black ink. A frown appeared as he noticed the vase of white carnations in her hand.

The pink-haired girl closed and put down her umbrella.

Sasuke squinted to read what was on the paper, but frowned when he couldn't. He noticed Sakura crouch down, disappearing behind the granite stone. Curiosity rising and not being able to see what she was doing, the Uchiha inwardly cursed.

After a few seconds, she stood back up.

He watched as she clasped her hands before her, closed her eyes, and whispered something into the rain. Then, not staying for a second longer, she started to walk off into the opposite direction.

Eager to see what she had on the piece of paper, but not wanting to be seen, Sasuke held himself back. After no longer sensing her chakra, he stepped out into the clearing.

Making his way around the stone, the Uchiha witnessed the scene.

In front of the granite slab was the umbrella Sakura was holding. The raven-haired boy wondered if she had forgotten it…or _maybe_ she had left it there on purpose.

Beside the umbrella sat a blue vase holding some pure white carnations. Placed underneath to prevent from being blown away, was the white sheet of paper. The ink had already run, but Sasuke was still able to make out the message.

Crouching down after he read the message to pick up the umbrella, the avenger frowned. After a few seconds, he stood up with a look of realization.

He opened the umbrella and held it over his head. Feeling a little better that the rain in his world had stopped for the time being, he began to walk back.

And was that a secret smile playing about his lips?

xXxXx

"_Today, we remember the clan of…someone dear to me…"_

**

* * *

Hooray! Chapter 11 is done. I would have posted a week earlier, but when i tried to upload the document, ff had an error...and well it sorta took me a while to finally get around to it. **

Anyways...I threw in a flashback of little Sasu-kun to spice things up a bit. See, I'm making him remember more and more – but at a consistent pace (:D) A little hint that he remembers here: "he stood up with a look of **realization**" ;) Yeah. If you guys are wondering why there hasn't been any buzzing headaches of our avenger's memories returning being written – I'm doing this on purpose (xP) so you guys can look for little clues and let your brains solve the puzzle instead of me writing it out.

So…? What do you people think? How much does he remember? Hm… I think some action should start happening soon, ne? x)

Anyways, you know the drill, tell me what you think and review:D


	12. Chapter 12: Deception

Hello everyone:O

Yep, its chapter 12!! Fast desu, ne? (a week and a bit!!) a record for me!

And have your super-intelligent brains put together the clues on Sasuke's memory? **Time to see if you're right!** :O

Finally, some **action-action** is starting.

What kind of "action-action"? ...Well, let's just say it involves **'Mr. Weasel'**!

**Note: I gave Itachi a new technique. You****'ll see it in this chapter with a (?) beside it. The translation of the technique and notes about it are in the bottom notes section after the second line break. If you want to know about it, scroll down to find the other (?) where the explanation will be located.**

Review replies (haven't done them in a while)

**Fragments of Hope:** xD Thank you for always submitting such helpful reviews. Please continue doing so! xP

**CherryBlossom222:** haha! But I think you'll like this chappie because there's info about how much Sasuke remembers here!

**Mafis:** Yes I agree! (Confused Sasuke is good Sasuke!)

**Unbeatablehinata:** Why thank you for the compliment! I'm flattered. x)

**Bubbleyum:** Yep, I'm updating! See? xP

**Sakura Uchhia: **xD I'm continuing for sure. And the plot's going well.

**Akuinnen:** x) Thanks. And you're right...Sasu-kun is hard to keep in character. Sometimes, I feel like pulling my hair out when I can't get him right! (But it seems to always work out because...I'm not bald. xP)

**Akaiyuki:** :D Thankies!

**Young-love:** I'm glad you enjoy reading AToF. :)

**Kunoichi13: **-Smiles-

**Sirona of Arabia: **I had fun writing the chap. Happy that you like!

**Sasukes-Angel0221:** Aww! Thank you!

**Magicians of the Yami:** Thanks. And here it is!

**Jami16:** xD unexpected equals good! Glad you enjoyed the chappie:D

**Akaiiyuki:** Teehee! Thanks for reviewing!

I also need to say: THANKS!! To all who read, enjoy, and (especially) take the time to review AToF:D

**Now****... brace yourselves for some life changing information! (xP) Here we go!**

**

* * *

**

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter****12: Deception**

Life was still the same.

Uchiha Sasuke still had no answer from that pink-haired girl.

Being forbidden to breathe a word of what had really happened, all she could do was secretly urge him on his journey to recollect those shattered fragments...the shards that piece together what he wanted. The truth.

Haruno Sakura never broke her vow and had told that raven-haired boy not a single thing.

Even though, she had still wished from the depth of her heart that one day he will find what he had lost...

And that day _did_ come. Without warning, it hit her.

"I remember." was what he had said.

"Remember what?" she had asked much too quickly, on reflex.

Without another word, he walked away. What Sasuke had remembered and whether he really did was not elaborated...but Sakura had a feeling that he had finally solved the puzzle, regaining a precious possession...memories.

xXxXx

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, I have summoned you two to perform a special mission." The Godaime Hokage spoke sternly, studying the two nin standing in her office.

"Hai." The two replied in unison.

"We have received information regarding the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi." She stated overtly, knowing that her words will cause a lot to happen in the following few seconds.

That name had caused two different reactions. At the sound of it, Sakura's eyebrows went up in shock as a small gasp escaped her lips. Also taken aback (but not showing it) Sasuke's eyes narrowed, a frown creasing his forehead.

Satisfied at their attention, Tsunade opened her top desk drawer and fished out a sealed scroll.

"We have previously sent two of our jounin to investigate a genjutsu user who was rumoured to be moving just beyond the bounds of Konohagakure. They've sent back information that leads us to believe said person is Uchiha Itachi. Furthermore, the two nin have not returned. Your mission is to confirm this assumption, and to bring back our two jounin _only_. Uzumaki Naruto will be joining you once back from his current mission. Stay in touch constantly and do not act on your own."

Leaning out, the Godaime forwarded the scroll.

"Here are the mission details. You will set off as soon as possible. Report if any new information can be added. Dismissed."

As quick as that, the day turned from same-old to disastrous. The pink-haired girl flashed concerned eyes towards her sensei. They exchanged some looks and both nodded.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou."

Sakura shot a glance at the Uchiha who then took the scroll. She gazed back at the Hokage, spotting some unusually understanding eyes.

Outside the office, a few nervous seconds passed as Sasuke stared the scroll down. He turned to the girl beside him who let out a breath and nodded.

"Mn."

Not pausing for even a second longer, the Uchiha pulled open the parchment.

_Itachi_...

xXxXx

"Yagami-senpai, this is high-level genjutsu. Be alert, we can handle this." Makito, a brown-haired man whispered to his partner.

"Hai. But we still have no communication with Tsunade-sama or the others. As well, she would be expecting our return." Yagami's voice sounded concerned.

The two Konoha jounin stood in combat, planning their battle action. They were at a disadvantage. Their enemy was expertly hidden amongst the trees beyond the clearing in which they occupied, and neither one detected any chakra signs.

There was a quiet flutter of movement within the thick leaves. Both jounin took notice. They exchanged glances, each tightening his grip on his kunai.

Uchiha Itachi watched with bemused eyes. The two nin were really putting up a show. Unfortunately for them, he had no time to spare. Without effort, the black commas in his eyes began to rotate, allowing the Mangekyou Sharingan to surface. Rapidly performing some hand-seals, he decided that it was time test out his _new technique_.

Sensing some motion and chakra, Yagami and Makito tensed. Both took offensive positions and aimed at their enemy. Two kunai and three shuriken were accurately tossed, each silently slicing the air, heading straight on target.

Of course, Uchiha Itachi was not going to be hit by these lame techniques. In the blink of an eye, he vanished into a blur and reappeared on a higher-up branch.

_Hm__... not bad. _The Sharingan user noted, observing the place his figured occupied a fraction of a second before. If he hadn't moved, then his head, throat, chest area, and both legs would have taken some damage.

Judging by their hitai-ate and vests, the Uchiha registered them as Konoha Jounin. He approved of their skill level as 'acceptable' compared to the set standards when he had left...

...especially when the brown-haired man averted his gaze straight into the Mangekyou Sharigan. Soon after, his partner found himself staring into those red eyes as well.

A sinister smile found its way onto Itachi's lips. Chills were sent down the two jounins' spines.

Getting a bad feeling, Yagami tried to reach for some weapons. Unfortunately, his mind had already gone too deep into those crimson orbs, and his body would not respond. All he and Makito could do was watch as the Uchiha's mouth formed words.

"Ninpou: Gihen no Jutsu." (?)

xXxXx

A small frown appeared on Sakura's brows as she followed after the Uchiha, leaping from tree to tree. It had only been about half an hour since they received the mission, and now she and Sasuke are hurriedly heading towards the gates of Konoha.

The pink-haired girl shifted her gaze onto the rapidly-moving back in front of her. Eyes saddening, she recalled the day the raven-haired boy lost his memories.

After he had said that he _remembered_, Sakura had often wondered whether the events of _that _day were known to him as well. But no matter how much her curiosity tempted her, the girl could not ask.

_It was because of revenge__…because of Itachi._ The medic thought to herself, sensing some rage and anger rise from the core of her own heart.

Noticing the tension in the air, the Uchiha turned his head to face her.

Sakura was taken completely by surprise when those onyx eyes looked directly into her gaze penetratingly. He was wearing a slight frown as he read her eyes, searching for anything that was out of the ordinary.

Quickly, the girl diverted her glance from him and looked ahead. The gates were yet to be seen, and it would be about a few more minutes until they exit the shelter of the trees.

The pink-haired girl distracted herself by thinking of possible battle plans. However, she could still feel the intensity from Sasuke's gaze boring holes through her. And she caught herself inwardly let out a breath when he finally turned back.

After another moment of silence, the Uchiha found himself growing more and more irked at the worried-looking Sakura. Didn't she know that it bothered him to no ends when she felt down?

Able to take no more, the raven-haired boy let out a frustrated sigh.

"What?" he stated flatly, hoping that the girl would open up to his simple command.

"H-huh?" Sakura blinked confusedly. It was so out of the blue; she didn't get time to think about what he had meant.

"Something is eating you." Sasuke elaborated.

"Eh...well," the medic let out a small nervous laugh, and debated with herself on whether she should speak her mind. It must have taken quite a while because the Uchiha had urged her on.

"Well what?" he pushed, slowing down a bit so Sakura was by his side and easily seen with his peripheral vision.

"Um..." she hesitated, "It's just that... this mission, and Uchiha Itachi..." her voice trailed off.

Throwing the girl a get-on-with-it glare, Sasuke studied her. He noticed that there was concern laced with a pinch of regret in her normally bright green eyes.

Sakura inwardly smacked herself.

_Dammit. I__'ve said too much._

"Oh, haha...I'm just thinking too much. It's nothing. I'm fine. Really." The pink-haired girl tried desperately to mend her falter.

She, herself, thought that it was as lame an excuse as could be, but still hoped that the Uchiha would just let it slide.

"Hn." came his all-purpose reply.

At that, the burden weighing down on her heart dropped. The pink-haired girl waited for anything else he had to say. None came. Was she off the hook? …Nah.

"Sakura," he began with a smirk playing about his lips, (said girl tensed) "You're a bad liar."

xXxXx

_Kuso__! Where's Makito?!_

Yagami frowned, dodging a few kunai and shuriken. He was paralyzed by those red eyes of the Uchiha just a moment ago with Makito beside him. And in the blink of an eye, his partner had disappeared to be replaced by none other than the Akatsuki man himself. Worried for his own and his comrade's wellbeing, the Konoha jounin fought off the attacks from his opponent and sent some blows of similar calibre of his own.

_Yagami-senpai!? __Damn! What the hell is this?_

Makito had the same story to tell about how his partner got replaced by the Uchiha.

"Hm..." Uchiha Itachi smiled to himself as he watched the two Konoha comrades battle each other out. "So it works." He paused, "Flawlessly, might I add." (Of course it did! He was _Uchiha Itachi_, wasn't he?)

The Uchiha's new technique was another genjutsu trap. It was able to alter the reality seen through the eyes and picked up by the senses of an opponent. So, it easily allowed him to be completely hidden from another. Or, if there were multiple opponents, the jutsu could simply confuse one's senses into thinking that a comrade was the enemy.

Itachi observed with satisfied eyes from the branch of a nearby tree. Slowly, his Mangekyou returned to the basic Sharingan form.

xXxXx

The Uchiha avenger, along with the medic by his side, had just made it out of Konohagakure's main gates. They had to continue for another five minutes before they reached the reported location.

Sasuke wore his usual impassive face as he jumped from tree to tree. However, as usual, there was a hell of a lot more going on inside his prodigy mind. And of course, his train of thought would lead to the interrogation of the girl beside him.

He frowned at himself, knowing that further questioning would merely lead to more dead ends. Sakura had not spat out a single syllable in response to his previous inquiries about _this topic_...so what made him think she was going to this time?

The raven-haired boy sighed, giving in to his I-need-to-know side. He knew his chances were slim... but he just had to keep trying. Who knows, maybe someday she'll slip up and give him a clue.

Why did the Uchiha still need to ask? Didn't he already remember the parts of his past that were filled with the Cherry blossom? Indeed, it was true. He did. He did remember his days with her. He did remember. All the times she smiled, all the times she cried... and all the times she willed to give up everything, for_ him_.

He did remember.

Every time she was with him, everything she did, he recalled them clearly. It was a complete memory retrieval. He remembered everything he knew about the pink-haired girl. Everything... except what happened on _that_ day. And ironically, _that _day was the key to making sense of every memory he retrieved.

All Sasuke remembered was fighting with Itachi, failing, and waking up in the Konoha hospital. What was in between was a big blur...but somehow, he knew Sakura was part of the events.

Deciding that this might be one of his only rare chances, the Uchiha resolved to ask. He really hated shoving the pink-haired girl these questions. He hated the fact that he never got anything from her. And he hated how she would either change the topic or stay silent. Worst of all, Sasuke hated the way her eyes betrayed her, reflecting emotions of remorse and sadness.

But even so, the words escaped his lips.

"I should have died."

Shocked and confused, Sakura turned to look at him. Her eyes were questioning.

However, the raven-haired boy was not facing her. His head was set forward, and his eyes stayed down the route they were taking.

She didn't reply, waiting for him to elaborate.

"That day. I should have died." Sasuke repeated.

It was true. All logical reasoning said that he should have died. The Uchiha avenger remembered those long moments when his faint heartbeat pounded only slightly. That time, every thump could have been his last. He wanted – no, needed – to know.

The air grew dense. There was nothing she could say.

Inwardly, Sasuke laughed bitterly at his own cruelty. But, he pressed on.

"Sakura, tell me."

He turned to face her. His eyes were demanding. His words were pressuring her.

But no matter how menacing and intimidating his tone of voice was, Sakura didn't speak. She just wouldn't. Or rather, _couldn't_. Because surely, if she _could_, she definitely _would_.

"I know you know." He continued, a bit softer.

"No. I...I don't." _Gomen nasai._

She didn't believe herself. And frankly, neither did he.

The raven-haired boy eyed her. It was obvious to him that he was causing her pain. Sighing to himself, the Uchiha decided to let it drop. But both of them knew very well that he would have to know someday.

Sakura ripped her gaze away. They were getting close to the spot where Uchiha Itachi was reported to be seen.

xXxXx

As expected, his younger brother and that girl were entering his field of view. The Akatsuki member smiled. They were heading right into his little demented trap. The two were moving quite quickly, but soon slowed down as their eyes began to scan their surroundings.

Itachi pulled out a few senbon and held them at the ready. His smirk widened as he noticed the pink-haired girl get closer to his hiding place atop a tree. Silently, he unclasped his hand and let the weapons in it drop straight down. They plunged downward to the ground, and headed on a course for Sakura's head.

Sensing movement, both Konoha nin looked towards it and grasped their weapons.

Skillfully and smoothly, Sakura jumped out of the way. Sasuke's head turned sharply and his Sharingan activated. He scanned his female team mate for any injuries.

Good. There were none.

The medic observed the senbon which were now sticking on the ground. From the way they stood upright from the ground, Sakura surmised that the enemy was above. Her eyes followed the inclination of the needles.

She sensed Sasuke walk towards her. He, too, was observing the senbon.

The pink-haired girl's eyes moved up the trees and into the shadows amongst the leaves. Then, she caught sight of something. Black and red.

The twisted smirk on Uchiha Itachi's face grew to a full fledged sneer. A large part of his plan was dependent on Sakura's intelligence and skill. Obviously, he wasn't disappointed. His dear younger brother has chosen well...

Sakura's eyes widened. She knew she had made a wrong move when she found herself staring into those deadly Mangekyou Sharingan eyes for the second time in her life.

At this time, Sasuke had noticed the older Uchiha's presence. Right away, his first thought was...

"Sakura!" He turned towards her. His heart dropped as he saw that blank look in her eyes.

Sasuke followed the girl's line of vision and spotted_ him_. Knowing his own brother's genjutsu level, he diverted his gaze right away. Itachi didn't mind... for it was already too late.

"Why hello, my dear brother. It has been a while, no?"

The younger Uchiha's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do to her? Answer me!"

Itachi laughed. It was cold and bloodcurdling.

"Still the same, huh Sasuke? And I'm ashamed! I would never do anything to your precious Sakura-chan."

Sasuke shuddered. The way that bastard said her name disgusted him to no ends.

The younger Uchiha examined the area and detected no other presences. That was odd...where was Itachi.s partner, the blue shark guy – Kisame? Don't Akatsuki members usually work in pairs?

Itachi smiled at the irritated look on his brother's face. He had already won. Victory was declared the moment they arrived. He studied the girl looking up at him. It was a pity... she was a pretty one. He performed some hand seals in preparation...

Sakura pushed herself to escape from the intense gaze of the Mangekyou Sharingan. She inwardly cursed when she couldn't. Beside her, she heard the conversation between the two Uchiha brothers. Sasuke's tone was worried. Oh how she wanted to answer his call...but her body wouldn't listen. All she could do was watch as the man mouthed some words. Faintly she made out...

"Gihen no Jutsu."

All of a sudden, the pink-haired girl regained control of her body. She pressed her eyes closed to relieve them from their irritating state for only a second. But when she opened them again, Uchiha Itachi was nowhere to be seen.

There was a flutter of movement beside her. She turned to face it. And there, she met face-to-face with _him_. Those Mangekyou Sharingan eyes pierced through her like a kunai. That Akatsuki cape blew in the wind. Sakura felt the hatred welled deep inside her surface and boil into an intense heat. She looked around... And where was Sasuke?

_Dammit. Sasuke?_ She was worried for him, but it only added to the loathing she had towards the older Uchiha.

Sasuke frowned, why was Sakura looking at him with such bloodlust? He was not used to such fearsome eyes on her.

"Sakura?" he called.

Unfortunately, the girl showed no sign of hearing. The Uchiha avenger felt even worse when the pink-haired medic's right arm glowed with corrosive chakra.

"Uchiha Itachi. Where is Sasuke? What the hell did you do?" she hissed.

What was going on? The raven-haired boy was confused and frustrated. Did Sakura just call him Itachi?

"Sakura. It's me." Sasuke stated as calmly as he could.

Once again, she didn't react.

He heard a snigger. The Uchiha avenger looked towards his brother's general direction.

"Oh, she can't hear you, Sasuke. It's too late."

Sasuke directed his attention onto the girl before him. She was standing in her battle stance.

_Kuso!_

Her eyes were lead by truth, but right now, they fail to see reality... it was the art of deception.

**

* * *

**

**Firstly definition:**

**(?) "Ninpou: Gihen no Jutsu" translates to "Ninja arts: Deception Technique." (Gihen means Deception) It would be** 忍法: 欺騙の術 **in Japanese.**

**Yep, ****that's my technique:D Cool desu ne? **

**

* * *

**

And that's a **To be Continued.** Sorry guys, please don't hate me for leaving a cliffhanger. This chapter was getting longer than I had previously planned, so I need to cut it off here. But it's pretty intense, huh? xP

So... what do you guys think? **Sasuke remembers!** (Everything but _that_ day, at least ;D) I personally like this chappie! How about you people? Review and tell me! xD


	13. Chapter 13: Hatred

Hey everyone! Finally, the update is here!

I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry about the supreme lateness! (Does anyone still remember what this story was about?) I am surely at fault, (but blame school, extra-curricular activities, exams, and my year-long writer's block! D:) Hontou ni, gomen nasai.

Oh, and I **just** realized (yes, yes… slow sad realization) that I forgot to put a disclaimer! So, to make up for that, here: Disclaimer!: I do not own Naruto (big surprise there!) and for those who thought so… sorry, I'm far from good enough.

So, let's drag on no further, and begin the chapter, shall we? (Sorry, I'll review-reply next time)

**A Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 13: Hatred**

The air cut cleanly as the pink-haired medic whipped her fist at her opponent's torso. He dodged narrowly. The faint neon glow from the corrosive chakra encased her hands. As simple as a light touch would cause the flesh to burn and the muscle to cramp. With force, she could blast a hole right through her enemy and disable complete nerve systems, causing temporary – or even long-term – paralysis.

And this unfortunate opponent of hers? Uchiha Sasuke.

Stationed comfortably atop his tree branch, Itachi amused himself. The performance unfolding before him was rather interesting. (All he needed now was some tea and crumpets.) He had really outdone himself this time. Putting his younger brother against the one person he would never get himself to hurt was ingenious (if he did say so himself!)

The pink-haired girl threw a series of consecutive punches, kicks and added in a bonus weapon or two. Her hands were a glowing blur. Sasuke cursed inwardly. His Sharingan spun madly in attempt to predict her attacks.

The Uchiha avenger groaned at his pathetic state. He was primed to attack! He was trained to injure! Heck, he was prepared to even kill! But not _her_, for Kami's sake. Not _her_. This was a battle where all he could do… was defend.

In one swift motion, Sakura drew back an arm, made a fist, and aimed it towards Sasuke's head. The raven-haired boy, who was just recovering from evading a previous attack, jerked away forcefully. The medic's hand made contact with a tree instead. The impact had blown the thick trunk clean off, sending shards of smouldering wood and ashes flying in all directions.

Sasuke moved onto a higher-up branch, buying himself a bit of distance. It was a good thing he was fast (and thank heavens for his speed!) The girl was pretty swift herself – her haste was way more impressive than he had expected.

For once, Uchiha Sasuke was not prepared to fight. And quite frankly, he really had no idea of what Sakura was capable of. One thing's for sure…he definitely could not use her skill level from years ago as a reference. She has improved far too much for that.

In seconds, the pink-haired medic was within close-combat range. More rage-driven punches and kicks were dished out, each attack more powerful than the previous.

Itachi laughed. The frown on Sasuke's brows deepened.

"How pathetic. My dear brother, you've sunk so low… Look at what you're reduced to. All you can do is run away." he sneered.

A full-fledged scowl found its way onto the younger Uchiha's features. His eyes were murderous, and his figure let loose a dark aura.

_Damn that bastard._

With a flash, the raven-haired boy disappeared out of sight.

Sakura stopped and blinked, her face still grim. And why the hell was her opponent not fighting back? She may be under a jutsu that manipulated her senses, but _intelligence_ was not a sense. There was definitely something wrong here, and she was well aware of the awkward situation.

Nevertheless, she had to carry on.

Letting out a breath, the pink-haired girl scanned her surroundings, in hopes of finding 'Uchiha Itachi.' Frustration hit her when she found no clues. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, and to add to that, his brother had just disappeared.

That was it. Sakura decided that she really didn't have time to play hide and seek. Summoning chakra to her right hand, she pulled back her arm. Without delaying another second, she concentrated her chakra into her fist and sent it down towards the ground. The instant it made contact, all that potential energy was released.

With a protesting grumble, the earth split in all directions. The momentum had sent the pink-haired girl high up into the air, giving her a good position to scan the vast area for her enemy.

Cracks broke out from the point of impact at the speed of sound, fanning out to a good fifty-meter radius. The force was able to cause the ground to shatter and the earth to quake. The ill-fated trees that were caught in the destruction parameters were gruesomely uprooted.

_There!_

xXxXx

"Shizune, I can't seem to locate the hospital papers from this morning." The Godaime called out from behind a stack of scrolls.

Her reply was heard from the study joined to her office.

"Ah. I have them, Tsunade-sama. Oh yes, would you like green, black, white, or European-styled?"

The blonde woman blinked.

"Green, black, white, or European-styled _what_?"

"Tea, Tsunade-sama. Hm… we seem to have run out of Oolong."

The Hokage raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Green would be fine," she called. (And it just so happened that she was in the mood for Oolong.)

"Hai."

Pushing her chair away from the desk, Tsunade extended her arms and legs into a catlike stretch. It was only around late afternoon, and her eyes were already begging for a break from reviewing scrolls.

With a rolled-up stack of papers under her arm and a tray carrying the Hokage's afternoon tea, the black-haired medic walked in from the study. She set the tray on the desk and removed the papers.

"Here you are. And you needed the hospital documents?" she asked, holding out the files.

The Godaime nodded and took the papers. After placing them into her bottom desk drawer, she turned her attention to the tray of tea. In the middle of extending a hand toward the handle of the teapot, she froze.

All of a sudden, the air grew dense. Tsunade's eyes narrowed menacingly, a glint shining in the corner.

Shizune winced, sensing that something was definitely up.

The blonde woman was acting a little more strange than usual.

Rotating her head slowly (as though for dramatic effect) toward her apprentice, the Hokage unleashed her glare on the girl.

By this time, cold sweat began to run down the poor apprentice's back. Even though she didn't know what she did wrong to anger her teacher to such degree, Shizune was still very uneasy.

The Godaime chose the fiercest voice she could muster and addressed the black-haired medic.

"Shizune…" she began. Said girl gulped.

"No cookies?"

Shizune blinked as she studied the childish pout that suddenly replaced the freaky look on her sensei's face.

"Uhm, right away…" she assured the Hokage, discreetly shaking her head in disbelief.

Carrying on as if nothing had happened, Tsunade grabbed the teapot handle and poured herself a nice cup of green tea.

Brining the cup up to her lips and taking a small sophisticated sip, she went back to reviewing the scrolls. Carefully, she placed the tea in a free spot beside her amidst all the clutter.

"Construction plan for the north wing…looks good and affordable," the blonde woman commented on the contents, her slender fingers tapping on the desk.

Distracted by the rings forming on the surface of her tea due to vibrations, the Godaime temporarily put her reviewing on hold.

Drumming her knuckles against the desk, she watched the deep green fluid dance. After two silent amusing minutes, she decided that enough time was wasted and looked back to the scrolls.

Breaking the silence, there was a small snap.

The Hokage's trained eyes darted toward the sound. Her teacup had cracked and the liquid inside was shaking quite violently. Something was up, and she knew it. After all, her teacups have never failed her yet.

Closing her eyes for more concentration, the blonde woman allowed her senses to roam…

_There!_

Dashing frantically to the window of her office, the Godaime Hokage witnessed the destruction of one of her own powerhouse blows. It had to be Sakura.

_Looks like she__'s on target…_

"Shizune, he's back, no? Send Uzumaki."

xXxXx

'Uchiha Itachi' was within close combat range again. Naturally, the pink-haired medic launched her attacks. Her stamina and chakra levels have increased drastically thanks to the vigorous training dished out by her shishou.

Like before, her opponent was merely dodging.

Frustration swept over the kunoichi.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" she demanded, her tone fierce with disgust.

At that Sasuke cursed.

"Sakura. It's me dammit." The Uchiha avenger muttered through clenched teeth.

Of course, Itachi's new deception technique wasn't going to pass on Sasuke's message without playing a little bit of broken telephone line.

The pink-haired girl was infuriated when her ears picked up, "You're not even worth my time."

And that was the last straw. The stupid 'weasel bastard' was going to get it now. But before she did anything, she knew she had to calm down.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura stopped her raging attacks and put on a composed face.

The younger Uchiha narrowed his eyes… Had she heard him?

"Sakura?" he paused.

Big mistake.

Without warning, the kunoichi flashed out of sight. And before Sasuke could even acknowledge his own blunder, she was behind him, her hands overflowing with fury-fuelled chakra.

His Sharingan spun.

Her brow creased.

He leaned away.

She made contact.

"Shit."

The Uchiha avenger gritted his teeth as he felt the flesh on his left arm blaze. Swiftly, he pulled away. Unfortunately, a plentiful amount of chakra flowing in his bicep was forcefully stolen by the girl's hand. Hurriedly, he dashed into the trees and out of sight.

Sasuke knew that he needed to find his brother. It was the only way to prevent himself from injuring his pink-haired team-mate. Unfortunately, finding Itachi in a forest was as difficult as looking for something that downright didn't exist! And if that wasn't hard enough, the Uchiha avenger had a murderous Sakura on his tail.

Multi-tasking, he tore off a bottom section of his shirt and wrapped it around his still-burning arm as a makeshift bandage. Releasing a sigh, the raven-haired boy swiftly glanced over his shoulder to check how far behind his pursuer was.

_What?!_

There was on one following him.

Had she concealed herself? No… he couldn't detect any trace of her chakra.

Carefully backtracking, Sasuke positioned himself on a branch just above the clearing he was at previously… And not an inch from the spot she was at before, the pink-haired medic stood. Motionless. What on Earth was she doing?

The avenger frowned. His location was in perfect sight of her back. It was close to impossible to see her face. Was it just a jutsu or is that really her down there?

Dammit.

Gathering a bit of chakra and placing his hands into a seal, Sasuke blurred out of sight and appeared in a tree on the opposite side. He was able to see her face now…she was wearing a blank expression.

_What the hell__…_

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl's lips moved. The Uchiha avenger was too far to hear, but was within range to read her lips. His Sharingan spun into action to help him focus. Faintly, he was able to make out…

"Sa-Sasuke…"

His eyes narrowed. Did Sakura break out of the jutsu? Cautiously, he jumped toward the clearing and landed soundlessly on the ground.

He could hear her now. She was breathing heavily.

"I-I… Chakra…" she choked out in a voice filled with devastation.

What? She wasn't making any sense…Sasuke carefully advanced toward her.

"This…this – Sasuke's…" The girl was staring at her hands now. They were shaking quite violently.

"Sakura…"

She felt the all too familiar chakra she had taken from her opponent pulse through her fingers. The predominating elements were lightning and fire… and through her simple analysis, she found herself recognizing every characteristic of it.

She looked up. 'Uchiha Itachi' stood before her.

"Sasuke…?" she called out.

She didn't wait for the man to answer. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was being deceived. It must have been a genjutsu illusion. Furiously, she slapped her hands together, forming a seal.

"Kai." she commanded.

Nothing changed.

"Kai. Kai! KAI!" her voice cracked.

Nothing changed.

Glistening tears began to well up in her eyes. Her whole body was trembling now. The 'Uchiha Itachi' before her took a cautious step closer. No longer trusting her senses, she retreated.

The pink-haired girl shivered. She felt hot breath against her ear.

"That's not going to work I'm afraid…" a voice behind her said.

Jerking her head toward the person, she found herself suffocating in the menacing gaze of the Mangekyou Sharingan. Uchiha Itachi smiled.

Before she could even react, a piercing pain punctured the base of her neck. Making sure that his senbon needle was deep within his victim, the Akatsuki member jumped to a close-by branch.

The medic nin's world spun around her. It wasn't her first time experiencing the Mangekyou. Unfortunately, this time, the impact was more severe than her last encounter. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth as she lost her balance and fell forwards.

Footsteps. She heard rushing footsteps toward her. The pink-haired girl felt the ground rush up to meet her. To her surprise, someone else got to her first. His embrace was strong. The person spoke, but she could only make out a familiar call of her name.

"I shall be taking my leave now, but I do encourage you to follow." Itachi looked down from his tree branch, "However, I'll be fair to tell you that my senbon is in fact laced with poison."

The younger Uchiha cursed up at his brother. He hated that smug, mightier-than-you tone. No matter, Sasuke knew that he needed to stay with the unconscious girl in his arms.

Realizing this fact as well, the Mangekyou wielder narrowed his eyes.

"Foolish little brother, you've grown too soft. Putting a girl before your revenge…If you want to win… If you want to kill me…" his eyes glimmered.

"_You need more hatred_."

And that's chapter 13!! :D

Once again, I truly and sincerely apologize for the lateness. But when my exams are over, I will get on my butt and write like mad, okay? Anyways, I'll try to get the next chappie up faster (way faster) than this update. So stick with me pleeease :)

I've also already completed the cute part for the next chapter :D Wanna preview?

Hm…

_Frowning, Sasuke turned to face her, waiting for her to elaborate._

"_I try not to cry because…because I know that it's weakness in your eyes." Sakura whispered, half hoping that her words would not reach his ears._

_They did._

_There was silence again. _

_Finally, she summed up enough courage to meet his gaze. Slowly lifting her head, the girl glanced across. _

_However, to her surprise, the Uchiha was no longer there. She stiffened. His presence was now beside her. When had he moved there?_

_He spoke softly._

Gasp! What a bold little confession! And he spoke _softly_?! Well, what in the world did he say _softly_? Umm…You wanted more? Well, looks like you're just gonna hafta wait for the next update :)

Have you people been following the manga? It's all the way to chapter 403! (and man, it's sooo exciting and unpredictable! Read it if you didn't yet :O) Makes me feel bad for portraying Itachi like this wink wink

Oh, and like always, I'd really appreciate any ideas, suggestions, and comments… so, review onegaishimasu!


	14. Chapter 14: Figments

Hi guys.

Crazily enough, three years passed. As most of you have probably realized, I ended this story without even meaning to end it. I guess.. somewhere along the way, I lost interest in Naruto. And… I'm no longer in love with Sasuke. Haha.

However, I still have some things written out from… way back. (I discovered this when cleaning out my computer files two minutes ago). So. This chapter will be some last tidbits of A Twist of Fate.

Of course, they're the sappy stuff.

So enjoy, if you like.

Cheers,

Chimamire

(first will be the part I promised in the last chapter.. which was three years ago xO)

* * *

A bitter smile reached her lips as she studied the bandages around the Uchiha's left arm.

"I…I did that, didn't I?" she asked him. Her voice was calm, but her eyes had betrayed her. They were clouded and filled with a mix of harmful emotions.

Sasuke gave his partially-healed arm a glance.

There was a long pause as the pink-haired girl battled her inner demons.

"Sakura, you're crying."

A little bit surprised, she brought a hand to her eye and felt the warm tear. It was true. She was indeed crying. Her face tilted away ever so slightly from his gaze.

He noticed.

"Haha…I'm crying, huh.." She inquired, posing the question more to herself than to him.

Silent tears trickled down Sakura's cheeks. No matter how much she forced them back, they continued to fall rebelliously. At that moment, she hated herself for being so weak in front of him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, followed by a small sniff.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"If only I'd realized sooner. If only you fought back. Sasuke, I-"

"Forget it. What's done is done."

Sakura quietened. Her wet jaded eyes lingered on the bandages around the avenger's arm. They were already starting to stain with crimson. The remaining traces of her corrosive chakra had prevented the wound from fully healing – even with the use of advanced medical jutsu. She drew in a breath…

"Does it hurt?"

The second those words escaped her lips, she regretted it.

_Baka! Of course it hurts… How could it not?_ The medic laughed inwardly at her own silly question. If only she could unsay things.

She noticed Sasuke's gaze avert onto the wound.

"No. It's fine."

They both knew that was a lie.

His tone was comforting, and at those words, more hot tears welled up in her eyes. The pink-haired girl lowered her head, and tried to blink them away. However, gravity wouldn't let up, pulling them downward. A few drops landed on her hands.

"It's been a while since I saw you cry." The Uchiha stated leisurely, hoping his words would sound encouraging to the girl. He took his gaze away from her, but made sure he was able to see her clearly out of the corner of his eyes.

A small smile bloomed prettily on Sakura's face. The raven-haired boy caught it and almost mirrored it, on instinct, with his own.

"Yeah…" she gave a small laugh, and brought back some memories. Remembering something, she asked cautiously, "Am…am I annoying you?"

Frowning, Sasuke turned to face her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I try not to cry because…because I know that it's weakness in your eyes." Sakura whispered, half hoping that her words would not reach his ears.

They did.

There was silence again.

Finally, she summed up enough courage to meet his gaze. Slowly lifting her head, the girl glanced across.

However, to her surprise, the Uchiha was no longer there. She stiffened. His presence was now beside her. When had he moved there?

He spoke softly.

"Aa. You're annoying."

For some reason, the pink-haired girl felt better. More secure. She peered at him.

He was close.

His right arm gently rested against her left. His elbows were positioned on his knees and his head was lowered. The pink-haired girl dipped down slightly and snuck a peek at his face.

She smiled.

His eyes were closed and his handsome features stayed relaxed. His breathing was even, but she knew he wasn't asleep.

Pulling her legs against her body and wrapping her arms around them, Sakura rested her chin on her knees. She, too, closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to even.

Sasuke cracked open an eye. Catching the soft smile on her tired face, he smirked.

When he was sure she had drifted off to sleep, he whispered something into the air.

"So annoying that I can't get you out of my head."

* * *

Cool night air danced through the open window of the Uchiha's bedroom. The moon was bright and clouds were scarce. Twinkling stars winked from the vast velvet blanket of sky. A few crickets chirped their songs merrily into the darkness. All of this added to the serene feel of a calm night.

Sasuke, however, was definitely not sharing the peaceful mood of his surroundings.

Tossing and turning under the sheets, the Uchiha's sleep was flooded with nightmares. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face. His wounds ached and his head pounded.

And in the blackness, the curse mark pulsed, its echoes beating against the emptiness.

_Dammit._

It hurt. It hurt a hell of a lot.

xXxXx

"I didn't expect the meeting to last this long…" Sakura sighed, glancing up at the crescent moon.

She adjusted the strap of her duffle bag on her shoulder and walked the all too familiar paths of the Uchiha district. It was actually quite eerie to walk these abandoned roads under moonlight by oneself…

Expertly, her well-trained ear picked up a silent footstep from behind.

The pink-haired girl tensed and reached to grasp a kunai. Her heart began to beat at an increased speed but she remained steady. Swiftly turning on her heels, Sakura flashed the weapon before her, blade pointing outwards defensively. The metal caught the moonlight and glistened.

"Meow."

It was only a stray cat.

The medic-nin gave a nervous laugh. She was just overreacting. Placing the weapon back into its holster, the girl let out a sigh. She walked on quietly, but couldn't help letting her hand linger within close proximity of the kunai.

Picked out by the silver light of the moon, the Uchiha manor stood tall and menacing. Sakura found herself relieved at the sight of the familiar structure.

She walked through the half-opened gate along the path leading towards the manor. Instead of taking the front doors, the medic circled around to the left of the building. Sasuke usually uses the side door. So he never bothered to lock it (seeing that not many people dare venture into the Uchiha District.)

Indeed it was opened.

The pink-haired girl stepped in. The place was completely dark.

"Sasuke? You there?"

Instinctively, she walked towards his bedroom. The door was left ajar, moonlight poured through. Sakura peeked in, noticing the Uchiha's figure on the bed. Was he asleep?

"Sasuke?" She whispered gently.

There was no response.

Letting herself in, the pink-haired girl tiptoed towards the bed.

Sasuke's eyes were closed.

Noticing his stressed breathing and pained face, Sakura frowned. It was probably a bad dream. Setting down her bag, she decided to wake him. She started with a hushed tone.

"Sasuke? Wake up."

A crease found its way onto the Uchiha's brows. However, his eyes refused to open.

"Sasuke?" she said, a little louder.

Without warning, the raven-haired boy's eyes cracked open as he sat up forcefully. Sakura drew back to avoid his raising head. His right arm flew to grasp the pulsating curse mark. Terror was written across his features.

"Shit." He groaned. His voice came out croaked.

"Sasuke?" the medic spoke. Worry had laced her words.

He didn't reply, but tightened his grip on the base of his neck. Right away, Sakura knew that it had something to do with the curse mark. She sat down on the bed, facing him.

"Is it the mark? It's acting up again…?" She questioned.

Only distraught moans escaped the Uchiha's lips. His head was bent down, preventing the girl before him from witnessing the seizing pain playing about his face. The curse mark was pounding like mad. The sound was too loud. Every beat wrenched his heart and ricocheted endlessly in his ears.

He felt a soft hand caress each side of his face to lift it up.

"Sasuke!" the pink-haired girl called. Her tone was firm.

It was suddenly silent.

The noises stopped.

The pulsing seized.

Only dull pain diffused from the base of his neck.

He grasped the girl's wrists firmly.

The raven-haired boy opened his eyes.

_How rare._ Sakura noted.

For once in a long while, those stoic onyx eyes were filled to the brim with emotion.

They screamed… Terror. Torment. Suffering. Anguish. Misery. Grief. Despair. Agony.

At that moment, Uchiha Sasuke looked to be in emotional wreck. Vulnerable. And perhaps even defenceless.

The pink-haired girl's frown vanished. The avenger was looking at her with eyes that said he needed her. An understanding smile bloomed prettily on her face. Her features were gently picked out by the silver glow from the moonlit night. Those soft emerald eyes shone affectionately.

The raven-haired boy heard his heartbeat quicken once more, hitting rebelliously against his ears.

Sakura's hands were still holding his face. His grip loosened on her small wrists. The next few seconds, he felt as if his body was moving all on its own.

Gently, he moved her hands off of his face. But his finders remained tight, not wanting to let go of her any time soon. She obliged.

"Ano… Sasuke? Are you alright?" the pink-haired girl inquired, a steady blush rising on her cheeks.

The Uchiha didn't seem to hear. Slowly, he drew closer to her, as he closed his eyes. The raven-haired boy continued to advance until he could feel her breath against his lips.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Changing course (although reluctantly,) he found himself resting his head on her shoulder instead. Sasuke exhaled deeply, clearing his mind (while slapping himself hard inwardly.)

"Aa. I'm fine." He finally assured her quietly. Thank Kami for the darkness that masked the blush on his face!

Sakura blinked confusedly. She noticed that her cheeks were rather warm and her heart was racing a little faster than usual.

_Did he just try to… kiss me?_

The pink-haired girl shook the thought from her head, embarrassed. She relaxed, but tensed back up when she remembered that the Uchiha was still on her shoulder.

"Uh, Sasuke?" she called.

He didn't reply.

_Must have fallen asleep…_

After gently pulling her hands out of his loosened grasp, Sakura placed them against his shoulders in preparation to move him back onto his pillow… she should probably be leaving soon.

Just on the verge of pushing him back, she stopped herself. She didn't get her kiss, so why not settle for a hug instead?

Tenderly circling her arms around his neck, and resting her head atop his, a small, satisfied smile made its way onto her lips.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to rest. The last thing she remembered before drifting out of consciousness was Sasuke's warm breath against her neck.

* * *

The morning-after is usually beautiful, painful, or awkward. Thankfully, for the pink-haired girl and raven-haired boy who were cuddled snugly against each other in the blankets, this morning was turning out to be the first of the three options.

"Mnn..." the boy groaned, his voice a growly mess of sexiness, allure, and sleep.

He blinked open his eyes to find himself pressed-up comfortably next to the sleeping maiden trapped in the tangle of his arms. Fingers in her soft pink hair, and hand resting possessively on the curve of her waist, the boy noted how well she fit in his embrace. How perfectly her face settled in the crook of his neck. How right her hands looked, tucked against his chest.

Of course, the raven-haired boy assured himself, those were only _objective _observations. He was only pointing out what was there. Good shinobi can make impartial judgement.

Disrupting his self-assurance, the pink-haired girl stirred.

Hazily, she lifted her face toward his and gave him a sweet smile laced with affection and the warm fading slivers of sleep.

"Morning.." she sighed, her emerald eyes half-hidden almost mysteriously under eyelids that still longed for slumber.

"..Morning.." the raven-haired boy replied, his resonant, sultry voice vibrating against the girl's body.

What happened next was a blur of pink.

All he could make out was a faint taste of strawberries and the growing haste of his heartbeat.

Instinctively, he leaned in closer, almost shyly urging her to let him savour the delicate flavour of strawberries for a little while longer.

He felt her smile against his lips.

Although he was no fan of sweets, he figured it was alright to have this one little exception. This pink-haired, emerald-eyed little exception.

* * *

So. I guess this is it, guys. Sorry to have disappointed anyone. I'm a bit disappointed myself because I've planned out an eventful second half of the plot. But that's alright. I whipped the last bit up just now because, you see, they HAD to kiss at least once if i want to deem my story to be one of romance.

Lots of thanks to those who have stayed with the story till now.

Many thanks for those who put up with my poor writing skills (especially in the earlier chapters).

Have a nice life.

Cheers.


End file.
